Sailor Moon Universe
by Black Rose TD
Summary: I do NOT own this story completely.It was written by me and several others as a sort of RP that my friend thought up.New writers are welcome.Link's on my profile.Out of respect for the writers I've left everything as they wrote it.Nothing has been changed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay people this is set up a little weird. Each chapter is more than likely written from a different character's point of view thus the reason for the **_Enter (Insert Character Name Here) _**at the beginning of every chapter so you can tell who's point of view the chapter is from. Some characters are OC's so you won't know them though most have background imbedded in their first couple of posts. Also the little written by thing at the bottom can be disregaurded, it's not all that important, it just tells you who wrote for that character. I'll try to update every Sunday if I can. Now on to what you really want. SM goodness!

_**Enter Serena**_

I stretch my hands up towards the sky & let out a big yawn. "Why can't summer last?" I lazily follow behind everyone completely zoned out as we pass a video game store.

"Give it a rest Serena!" Rei Snaps, grabbing my hand to make me catch up. "Your a tenth grader now, act more like it."

"Can't we go back to being first graders?" I whine, "The work was easy back then."

"It still is." Ami states. We all stare at her. "What?" she says beginning to turn red. "It is."

"For you maybe." Mina Chimes in. "Me & Serena barely passed last year."

"Did you have to mention my name in there?" -.-;;

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Lita snaps. In the distance we hear a bell go off.

"OH NO!" We all scream & Scramble to the School courtyard.

_MEAN WHILE..._

"How about this My Queen?" The servant asked.

"Hmmm... Yes. This Planet should do." A smirk slid across the woman's face. "Notify the crew."

"Yes ma'am." The servant hurries off.

'Hmmm, this looks like a good place to make base.' She cackles as she thinks to herself. "Juuban High School beware."

_LATER..._

sigh "Could that have been any worse?" I Moan.

"Homework on the first day?" Mina joins me.

"Will you two stop complaining & get over it? It's school, what do you expect." Lita states.

"Hello Girls." Luna greets, running up to us.

"Hiya Luna!" I say cheerfully, "What are you doing here?

A serious look fades across her face. "I've been getting negative vibes today & they lead me here. I've been trying to find the cause all day but haven't had any luck."

"I-is it the Negaverse?" I ask curiously.

"Something else." Luna says worriedly, "You scouts better be on your toes."

"She's right." Rei adds. We all glance at her curiously. "I've been picking up major negative vibes today too."

"Why didn't you tell us Rei?" Ami asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Rei replies looking off towards the School yard. She spots two young girls coming out of the entrance. One was really Short & the other was indescribably tall. She had long black hair that almost touched the ground. Her nails were long & painted black. Her eyes were a deep crimson color. The short one had short green hair, about shoulder length. Her eyes were a pinkish color, outlined with a ton of eye liner. Her nails were short & stubby, unlike the other girl.

"Whoa, who are they?" Mina asked curiously. We were all asking the same thing in our mind.

"Their new students, from the Netherlands I think." Lita explained. "Their in my History Class."

We eyed them curiously from the shadows till they were out of sight.

"I was picking bad feeling up from them two, you girls better keep your eye on them." Luna states.

"Right." We all agreed & hurried home.

Luna stared up towards the sky, saying a pray to the moon silently to herself.

"C'mon Luna!" I yell

"COMING!"

Written By: Serena (eternalsailormoon)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enter Seika_**

Seika moved slowly through the throng of people feeling more than a little smothered in the crush of bodies. She sighed with relief when she entered her classroom and took her seat. Mentally she tapped into her diary.

Seika's loge, new entry. I do not really believe that I will settle into this roll of an earth youth. The learning facilities are drab and resemble a correctional facility more than a place of learning. It all makes me wish that I had better appreciated our learning and teaching techniques. How I lament the loss of real interactive learning where we actually go back in time to see history in the process instead of getting into groups with the youths around you and look up facts and dates in a text-book. An actual text-book! Real cardboard, high gloss paper, and ink that smudges when your body oils mix with the chemical compound. When was the last time we used text-books? Never in my life time have I ever used a text-book. At first it was very exciting to actually use a learning utensil that was so antique and vintage to before even my great-great-grandmother had been born. Then I realized how easily the pages could be destroyed and how easily the ink smeared. They are quite vexing to even think of. They still write here too. I can not express how grateful I was that I had uploaded an earth writing program into my cerebral when my first instructor handed me an actual piece of condensed tree shavings and glue. Paper. Real paper. The culture of the higher life forms are primitive at best but it is exciting to go back to basics and see how well I would fare if my people were ever forced to go back to that time in our history. I-

"Seika!" her instructor said for what she suspected was more than the third time.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked, her face flaming hot with a blush when her class mates laughed.

"How kind of you to join us, Seika. Please pay attention in my class from now on."

"Yes ma'am," Seika repeated in a small voice. Her teacher seeing that she had been adequately chastised moved back to her position by the white board. Seika slumped down in her seat in dejection. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get so caught up in her diary that she had missed more than 30 minutes of instruction.

"Don't worry," a red headed boy told her softly. He smiled at her and winked. "You didn't miss anything important. She's been rambling on for about 20 minutes. She just started teaching about 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you," she whispered as he gave her his notes.

"No problem," he said and turned back to the board. She quickly copied the notes and traded papers with him again. When she was finally caught up she let her mind wander a bit back to her diary but was sure to keep up with the teacher.

Seika's loge, continued entry. I will say one thing for the Earth Youth's. Most of them seem very vapid and shallow, _especially_ the females. Most just wonder about their hair or primitive face paintings that they call "Make-Up". If my studies are correct, it is used as a step in an elaborate mating ritual to attract a mate. Very much like the Shinsu birds that live on the En'en lakes of Kouen. The warbling giggle that I heard one youth female produce while having a conversation with a youth male certainly reminded me of their mating call.

Seika rose gracefully from her desk and walked forward to figure an equation on the board as her teacher had asked, her mind still elsewhere.

It all seems quite ridiculous to me. Well, to each his own, as the Earth instructors say.

From the diary of Seika Tsuyobi, Sailor Eternal Eclipse of the Soshi Galaxy

She turned and returned to her seat as she logged out of her diary. She sighed and tried to pay attention to her instructor as her mind wandered. What do these Earth youths do for fun anyway, she asked as her eyes drifted once more to the open window. Her mind yearned for the freedom just beyond her reach and she sighed again.

Written By: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter Serena**

"WOW!" I gaze in the window of the store at the new Sailor V video game. It just hit stores today. "I wish I had enough money to buy it."

"You would have if you didn't consume all those doughnuts at once." Luna states. Of course she was right. I spent all my money on the doughnuts I had bought yesterday. I just couldn't help it. -.-;;

"I can buy the game if I wanted to." Rini smirks, "But I'd rather spend my money on something besides a worthless video game."

"I'm glad you didn't turn out to be like your mother Rini, or we would be doomed." Luna said humorously. I on the other hand was not amused. -.-

"Whats that suppose to mean Luna!?" I snap, but become distracted when I see a girl staring at the game through the window as well. I walk up to her & greet her cheerfully. "You like Sailor V too?"

She stared at me like I spoke some weird language or something. "Sailor...V?"

I nodded my head in the direction of the games. "Yea, Sailor V."

She blinked at the advertisements a minute then back to me before answering. "No, I have never heard of this Sailor V."

I arched an eyebrow. Who had never heard of Sailor V!? You would have to be a complete alien not to know who Sailor V was. But of course I didn't mention that to her.

"Are you new around here? You & me have the same school uniform." I ask curiously.

"Um... Yes... I just moved here from... Americo?" She stammers for the words.

"America?" I suggest.

"Oh yes, America. Silly me."

"It's ok. I sometimes forget where I'm from too." I clear my throat, "Hi, I'm Serena."

I put my hand out to shake, she stares at it curiously. "Um... Your suppose to shake it."

"Oh." She takes my arm & jingles it all over the place. "I am Seika."

She finally lets go. "Wow, Americans sure are odd people." O.o she stares at me as if she has no clue what I'm talking about. I just ignore it. "Hey, wanna come to our my house & have a snack?"

"Um..." She glances around nervously, "I got many things I have to do, maybe another time." She turns & heads down the street. "Nice to meet you!" She calls just as she disappears from sight.

"What an odd girl." I say out loud, not realizing Rini & Luna had rejoined me.

"I'm sure everyone says the same thing about you Serena." Rini adds.

"Why you little brat! I'll get you for that!!!!!!"

Luna stares off into the distance Seika had went.

Written by: Serena (eternalsailormoon)


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter Darien**

Darien stepped out of the store and put on his dark shades with a smooth practiced motion. Hearing a commotion down the side walk, he glanced to his right and smirked as he saw Serena yelling at Rini again. He shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was the seven year old and who was the "mature" fifteen year old high schooler. He squared his shoulders and shook his dark hair out of his eyes. He swaggered toward the girls crowding the game store's display window. "Don't you know it's bad for a child's self esteem to be yelled at constantly, Meat-ball Head?" he asked cockily as he drew closer. He saw Serena stiffen with indignation.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" she yelled. Rini ignored her completely and ran around her to him.

"Darien!" she threw her small arms around his waist and squeezed. He patted her head fondly and smiled down at her.

"Hi, Munchkin." She giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Rini, don't cling to tight to that dog. You might get flees," Serena said sharply as she turned her back on him and stuck her nose in the air. Darien felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. His feelings for her always made him uneasy and he could see how he deserved Serena's contempt for the way he treated her but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to ever say anything nice to her. The only thing that he could think would be the reason was that it was his only defense against her beautiful big blue eyes and stunning smile that could have him staring at her like some love struck idiot whenever he even glimpsed them.

Rini's sharp glance was completely wasted on Serena and she turned back to him with an even bigger smile. "Come on Rini, let's go," she said and started walking blindly and promptly slammed into a crossing guard pole. He winced at the force of the blow and Serena slid to the ground, tears streaming down her face and her hands cupping her nose. His first impulse was to run to her, wrap his arms around her and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again. He shook his head sharply at himself. God, he had to get a grip on himself!

The strange black cat that had hovered around them as he and Serena had exchanged verbal blows bounded toward her and rubbed herself against Serena's knees as if to comfort her. Rini just sighed in frustration.

"Watch where you're going you idiot," she said, her high childish voice fraught with vexation. Darian winced at the ear shattering pitches that Serena emitted as she cried.

"Listen to her, Meat-ball Head. It'll save your nose some abuse," he said flippantly. "I guess one of you has to be the adult here," he said to Rini. She nodded solemnly and turned to Serena.

"Get up. You're making a scene."

"Try not to be such and air head from now on, Meat-ball Head," he said as he walked off.

"Don't call me that!" she wailed after him but he just kept walking, refusing to even acknowledge her comment. He sighed as he walked off. As always he felt bad about the way he had talked to Serena. He really should at least try to be civil to her. If he kept this up by the time he got enough courage to actually ask her out she'd hate his guts, if she didn't already, and he'd have no one to blame but himself.

Written By: Darien (lketeru--dohai)


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu glanced at the blonde youth on the ground as the dark haired young man walked off. He shook his head and sighed. That kind of behavior would never have been tolerated on Hyousetsu. He dismissed the people around him as non-important and tried to focus. He could have sworn that he had felt Seika's energy close to this very spot. He sighed in frustration and turned to go. A black cat caught his eye and it took his brain a second to register that the cat had a crescent moon on her forehead. That's the Moon Kingdom's crest, he thought. The cat was a guardian. But of who? The blonde youth? He snorted. Must be the pink haired child. She carried herself as a princess and not as a bumbling idiot like the other.

He looked the cat in the eye and her eyes widened slightly in shock. Her red eyes meshed with his almost crystalline gray ones. The almost clear-silver pigment of his eyes held flecks of black and silver but no softening blue or green to counter the almost harsh gray color. He smirked and closed his eyes briefly. After a moment his eyes shot open. He could feel Seika's energy. The heat of it almost seared his senses. It was an intriguing feeling that never failed to excite him. He had found her.

Written by: Aisu (lketeru--dohai)


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter Serena**

Luna stared strangely at this man. She was completely lost in thought.

"Luna!" I call over the crowd of people. "Lets go!" Me & Rini turn to head home, knowing that Luna will eventually follow.

"Serena?" Rini looks up noticing the saddened look in my eyes.

I lower my head & watch my feet. "It's just so hard Rini. Not being able to touch Darien. I miss him so much. But the doctors told me not to interfere." Tears streamed down my flushed cheeks. "After his motorcycle wreck the doctors told me to keep my distance. To let his memory heal. But it's been almost a year now & he hasn't progressed at all."

Rini lowered her head just as I had done. "I'm sorry Serena."

I lifted my head & put on a big grin. "But we can't let that get us down now can we? We have to be strong in the name of the moon."

"Meatball head." Rini rolled her eyes & mumbled under her breath.

We continued walking side by side in silence. Thoughts raced around in my head. I closed my eyes & took a deep sigh.

"Serena! Watch it!" Rini yelled. I opened my eyes to find I was in the middle of the road, with a bus heading straight for me.

Written by: Serena (eternalsailormoon)


	7. Chapter 7

He shifted slightly. His mind wandering for a split second from Aisu. The bright blonde hair caught his eye and time seemed to slow to a crawl. She was beautiful. Even with her face constricted with fear and panic. He wanted her. Needed to have her. He would just have kill Aisu later. But then he could take his time then. Kill him slowly. But now Aisu knew that he was here. He wouldn't get to enjoy the surprised look on his face when he killed Seika. Very few of even the Housetunians knew how badly they all needed Seika's unique abilities. A twisted smile broke across his face. An insane gleam lit in his eyes.

He turned from Aisu's energy trail. Moving more swiftly than normal person could see he jumped from the roof top he had been sitting on, free falling over twelve stories to land as light as a feather on the ground. Just as his feet barely touched the ground he shot forward into the street. Coming up behind the blonde girl he scooped her slight form into his arms and shot completely up into the air over the bus. Letting it move under them. He drifted onto the sidewalk. Looking as if he flew without wings.

He landed lightly next to the pink haired child and for the first time since he had grabbed her, took his eyes from the blonde girl's blue eyes. Her arms had wound around his neck as they drifted to the ground and he smiled now. She stared at him as he gently placed her on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Serena!" the pink haired girl squeaked. "Are you alright?" A black cat bounded up and instantly bristled and hissed at him.

"Serena?" he asked softly. "That's a pretty name. It suites you." She blushed and looked down. He tensed when he felt Aisu and Seika's energy's come closer. He had to leave. Now. If Seika knew he was here he wouldn't have a chance to kill her. He knew he would never win in a fair fight with her. He sighed and kissed Serena's hand. "I hope to see you again soon, Serena," he said with a smile, his voice like silk. She smiled slightly and nodded. He quickly took off in the opposite direction of where Seika and Aisu were coming from.

"Wait!" she yelled after him. "I didn't get your name!" He didn't have time to answer and even if he did Seika and Aisu would surely hear him then his plan would be all over. He couldn't tell her. He turned to her.

"I'm just a friend," he yelled back to her then turned and ran. He'd see her again. He had too.

Written By: Mystery Man (lketeru--dohai)


	8. Chapter 8

**Enter Seika**

Seika moved swiftly down the walkway. The energy was like a dark wind, battering her senses. Tapping into both her report book and her diary as she ran she made an entry.

Seika's loge, new entry. Only some one from Hageshiikaze could have that kind of power but why where they here? Most of them are not aloud to leave their planet and most would not want to since they all seem to believe that world's besides there own are insignificant and not worth noticing. They disdain planets in their own galaxy not to mention others. This cannot be good. I will up date when I can gather more information.

From the Report and Diary of Seika Tsuyobi, Sailor Eternal Eclipse of the Soshi Galaxy

She ran and stopped at the point where the energy was the most concentrated. He had spent some time here whoever he was. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had to find him. Had to pinpoint his location. He could be a danger to her and everyone on this planet. She could feel herself getting closer to him. Got him, he thought with exaltation. His image started to form in her mind. It was a male and his image was becoming more and more clear. She could almost see him. Almost. "Hi! You're back! Did you change your mind about coming to my house?" The ear shattering squeal that the blonde girl from the game store made her jump and her concentration shatter. She sighed. She had been so close.

Searching her cerebral for the girls name. Serena. She managed to smile for her but was really seething inside. "No. I have not. I just..." her mind stalled. What did Earth youths do when they were out?

"Seika!" A male voice called to her. She turned to see a male youth running toward her. She cocked her head. Who was he? She remembered faces easily. He skidded to a halt beside her then smiled down at her. She blinked in shock. His snow white hair was tousled and was so fluffed by his running that it almost stood on end. "I've been looking for you." She narrowed her eyes at him. His energy showed that he was from Hyousetsu.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners and his clear gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'll have to tell you later," he said with a tender smile. "But I really do need to talk to you."

Written By: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Enter Serena**

I watched as he disappeared down the sidewalk & through the crowd of people. I was left in a bit of shook. He had saved my life & I didn't even know his name, or where he lived.

"What a day!" Rini threw her hands back behind her head & took a heavy sigh. "Are we ever going to get home Serena?"

"You would think you'd be more concerned that I almost got ran over by a truck." I glared down at her; she only shrugged.

"The world could use one less meat ball head."

"Yea, it could use one less stuck up brat too." I turned my back to her, crossing my arms, "Of course if I were to die, you wouldn't exist remember?"

"Awww… Fate is so cruel to me." She moaned.

"To you?" I scoffed "More like to me! I have to put up with a brat like you!"

"You're such a caring mother Serena." She rolled her eyes & began to walk down the side walk. I stomped my foot on the ground & followed after her. I turned my head to see if Luna was following but a girl caught my eye. It was Seika, the girl from earlier. She looked around anxiously as if looking for something. I turned & cuffed my hands around my mouth to make sure my voice would travel across the street.

"Hi! You're back! Did you change your mind about coming to my house?" She turned to me in surprise. I crossed back over to the other side of the street to approach her.

"No. I have not. I just..." She stammered for the words, keeping her eyes dashing around like they were doing some native dance.

"Seika!" We suddenly heard a masculine voice call from behind. She turned to see who it was. He approached us coming to a complete halt in front of Seika. "I've been look for you." He smiled as he looked down at her with humble eyes. It would seem that eyes the color of his could never be as humble as his are now.

"Why?" Seika asked suspiciously. Her eyes followed the form of his body. From top to bottom, then back up to meet his eyes once again. I stare at his lean muscles. His body type was like the man who had saved me earlier. But this one seemed to have a more positive aura . His dim gray eyes glanced over at me.

"I'll have to tell you later," he said glancing back at her & smiling tenderly. "But I really do need to talk to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder & ushered her off. He glanced once more back over his shoulder & gazed at me curiously.

We watched them as they fell out of sight.

"He's the guy I saw earlier." Luna stated. "I sense a strange energy flowing from him."

I take a deep sigh & fix my eyes down the sidewalk. What in the world is going on?

_Later…_

I press the phone even closer to my ear. "Yea! & then he jumped out of now where to save me!"

"Are you serious!?" Mina practically screams through the other end of the receiver.

"Yea! It was so weird!" I lay across my bed in my bunny pajamas, twirling my hair around my index finger. My legs dangle off the edge swaying with the beat of the music of the radio. I glance at the clock on my nightstand. "Oh hey, it's late. I need to gets some sleep. Talk to you in the morning." We both said our good byes & hung up. I crawled into bed & snuggled under the covers. Luna curled up next to my head & started purring. The soft sound of her voice drifted me off to sleep just as it does ever night. You can say it's my lullaby.

Written by Serena. (eternalsailormoon)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I thought that since these were so short that I'd post four chapters.

He walked slowly. He missed her. Her smile. Her big blue eyes. It had been two days. Two very long days since he had seen his beloved. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. To kiss her lips. He sighed. He still hadn't been able to find her. It was probably the guardian's fault. Guardians, he snorted. They were always getting in his way. He'd take great joy in killing that cat. The thought of wrapping his hands around the animals small neck and squeezing until its eyes bugged made his lips lift in a feral smile. His first smile in two days. Now he smiled just to see blonde hair but when he discovered that they were not Serena he would frown and walk off, his mood a little darker.

He needed to kill something. It was the only thing that could lighten his mood. This time he spotted blonde hair but his mood darkened even more to see that the girl did have long blonde hair but it was not Serena. She was standing with a girl with a brown ponytail dressed in green, a girl with short blue hair dressed in blue, and a girl with long black hair dressed in red. He sat on a bench and listened to their conversation, wishing one of them would separate herself from the group so he could pick her off like a lion would a young gazelle.

"How's she holding up? Rini said she saw Darien the other day," the one in green said.

"Yes," the one with blue hair stated. "I don't think she really wants us to know how much she misses him but she hasn't seemed like her usual self since his accident."

"Well, I think she just needs to stop acting like such a baby. He'll come back to her when he's good and ready. He always does," the raven haired girl said. The blonde simply nodded. Her. He wanted to kill her for deceiving him. For making his hopes rise then dashing them like a million scattered stars.

He wanted to make her bleed.

He could feel his control over his blood lust slipping. I could kill all four of them, his mind whispered. He shook his head at the notion. As much as he wanted to he couldn't have them all. Just one...or two. The girls where starting to walk off but the blonde's last sighed comment had him rooted to his seat, the words echoing mercilessly in his mind. "Poor Serena..."

Written By: Mystery Man (lketeru--dohai)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enter Aisu**_

Aisu grimaced as the bell to change classes rang. He unfolded his length from the cramped desk and shuffled sullenly to his next class. How Earth Youth's stood the continuous monotony of their days at the drab learning facilities that they called School he would never know. He knew that he was being unfair to the people here and knew that it wasn't really the School that had pulled his normally affable mood into a downward spiral of irritation. It was Seika.

He had explained to her that the fate of Hyosetsu and possibly even the whole Soshi Galaxy was virtually resting in her hands. He suspected that the Hageshiikaze renagades that had been running wild in the past year were building an army. They had started steeling women from other planets in the galaxy and if they bred their own unique genes in with the others of the surrounding planets they could build an army that could withstand the extreme climates and conditions on the different planets and an arsenal of abilities that could be used to invade and conquer the smaller sub planets in the Soshi Galaxy, Choujuu, Kagayakasu, Denkou, Ankouku, and even Hyosetsu.

If Hageshiikaze captured those planets and turned them in to bases they could easily take over the lager planets of Chi, Kasui, and Kouen. Aisu had told his king of his theories and he had agreed that it would be best to form an alliance with one of the larger planets and he sought to kill two birds with one stone by settling the tension that had existed between Kouen and Hyosetsu for three generations. In an attempt to make a lasting alliance with Kouen even after the imminent war with Hageshiikaze the king had proposed that nobles from Kouen and Hyosetsu marry to ever strengthen the bond between the two planets.

Since there was no love lost between the Kouen queen and the Hyosetsu king Aisu had been ordered to find Seika to propose the solution and get her to make the suggestion to her queen. Seika had agreed with his theory and to speak to her queen but only after she had finished her mission on this planet, though she would make the proposal in her next loge.

It was the waiting that ate at him the most. He was now stuck on a strange planet in a different galaxy waiting on a maiden's fickle decision while his planet, his people, his very family where in danger of being invaded at any moment. It was enough to drive a warrior mad.

Written by: Aisu (lketeru--dohai)


	12. Chapter 12

**Enter Darien**

Darien leaned casually against his red sports car and adjusted his dark shades. Though he was the picture of nonchalance he could feel sweat glide down the groves of his spine and in his head he couldn't seem to stop screaming. Not manly screams either. Girly ones. He rolled his shoulders to try to ease the tension in his body but knew that it would do nothing for him. He was wired.

As he had been driving past a small pier on a lake that he knew he had glanced out at the water and an image of him grabbing Serena around her slim waist and swung her, off of her feet, around in a circle as she laughed loudly in delight. He had spun her around to face him when he had set her back on her feet, her arms locked behind her back, and smiled down into her perfect blue eyes. She had smiled back then lifted an eyebrow at him as if to challenge him. He had felt his smile widen then had slowly lowered his lips to hers.

He had come out of the vision in time enough to swerve from hitting a bench on the walkway and to hit his breaks to keep himself from driving into the lake. He had laid his head down on the steering wheel for a moment, breathing hard. The images where too real to be a dream. He had felt the soft pressure of her lips against his. Had felt her sweet breath fan his face as she sighed in pleasure. Had almost seen her sparkling eyes drift closed with the anticipation of ecstasy.

The doctors had said that he had lost some memories of his past and he hadn't really minded their absence but now another thought had occurred to him. What those oh so real images hadn't just been a realistic fantasy? What if he and Serena had been together and he didn't remember it? What if he actually had a chance with her? Did that chance still exist or had she already replaced him in her life? Were his visions ever real?

Now he stood out side her school feeling like a stalker pervert or something, waiting for her to come out. He wanted answers. But what if he just ended up making a fool of himself? He felt like an idiot and was about to just get in his car and drive away when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He jumped slightly and tried to gulp down the lump that had formed in his throat only to find his mouth dry. He saw her exit the school with Lita, Mina, Rie, and Amy flanking her sides. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He needed answers but felt his need to run increase ten fold when she spotted him and blinked, freezing in surprise.

Written by: Darien (lketeru--dohai)


	13. Chapter 13

**Enter Serena**

"Oh wow." Mina said as we exited the school. "That test was hard!"

"Yea, it was" I concurred. We stopped at the cross walk & waited for the light to turn green. My eyes drifted over to the street corner. I froze in shock. He looked so beautiful standing there looking so relaxed. I must have startled him too. We both stood there looking surprised to see each other. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to talk to him. The girls endless chatter stopped when I made my way over to Darien's red sports car.

"Hey." I said, in my normal cheery voice.

"Hey." He replied, a little uneasy.

"So what are you doing here? Stalking me perhaps?" I smirked.

His eyes widened & he began to fidget. "No, I.. that's not... You see... I was..." He took a deep breath & regained his cool. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" I asked curiously.

"Yea." He looked at the ground. "The doctors told me that I had lost some of my memory when I was in my accident."

His blue eyes rose to meet mine. They sparkled in the sunlight. Oh how I wanted to jump into his lean arms & have them wrap around me. I missed his kisses so much. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please don't find this odd," He continued, "But, I have dreams about you."

My heart began to race. What did this mean? Did he actually remember about us?

"Me?" I ask.

"Yea." He brushed his hair with his hand. "I'm not sure what that means, but I was hoping you could tell me."

Tears began to fill my eyes. "Oh Darien." I say as I jump into his arms. But it didn't last. The moment our bodies touched each other, a bolt of energy sent us both to the ground.

"SERENA!" The girls say rushing over to us. Rei helps me up.

"Are you ok?" She asks as I regain consciousness.

"What just happened?" I ask, staggering as I try to stand. My eyes drift up to the top of the building. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar figure. It was the guy from the other day. The one who had saved me. He noticed I had seen him & turned to walk away.

"Hey!" I say running after him. "Where are you going!"

Written By: Serena (eternalsailormoon)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I posted early for my first reviewer. Only for my first reviewer so don't anyone get any ideas about reviewing to get more chapters.

There she was. She was surrounded by the girls from before. He started forward almost forcing himself into a free fall off the edge of the twelve story building in his eagerness to talk to her again. He chuckled and shook his head at his own foolishness. As He prepared to go to her He froze in shock when He saw her walk up to a dark haired man. They spoke for a few moments then she threw herself into his arms. He seemed surprised at her actions and stood stiffly in her embrace.

Suddenly He saw a bolt of white energy fly at them and send them both sprawling on the ground. He jerked in surprise. He had attacked them without conscious thought, His anger was so acute. Though He wanted to rip out the man's heart for even thinking about touching His woman, as hurt as He was by her betrayal, He would never hurt her.

That man could never love her the way He could. She just didn't know it yet. He would have to kill the man though. Serena was His and no other man would touch her. He focused his wandering thoughts back on to Serena and saw that the other girls had rushed to her aid and he nodded. He would take them too when He took Serena back to His planet. They would make perfect slaves for her.

She looked up at His building and spotted Him. His heart squeezed painfully. His hurt too fresh. He turned and started to walk away when her angelic voice cut through the air barely reaching him. "Hey!" she cried. He saw her start to run towards him. "Where are you going!" He quickened His pace and ran. He couldn't face her yet. Tomorrow. He thought. He would talk to her tomorrow.

Written By: Mystery Man (Iketeru--dohai)


	15. Chapter 15

**Enter Seika**

Seika froze as she felt the blast of energy split the air. It was close and defiantly Hageshiikaze energy. They were here? In this galaxy? Seika rushed to the front courtyard. She burst through the front doors mentally searching for the energy trail. She met Aisu almost head on. They both mentally searched for the energy trail but Serena's high pitched yells were such a distraction that after a moment they both sighed in frustration, giving up the chase for the moment. They turned to each other and Seika felt as if she was starting to fall into his crystal eyes. She felt her breath hitch and stood for a moment loosing contact with every thing else around her until nothing was left but those eyes.

She blinked and broke the contact suddenly, trying to remember how to breath. He looked away and seemed to be trying to gather himself. Finally he looked at her again looking much more professional. "Did you speak with your queen, Maiden?" he asked her softly making sure his voice didn't carry. Seika felt her blood start to boil. Hyosetsu warriors were such arrogant chauvinists!

"I am not a 'maiden', Warrior," she stated with enough ice in her tone to cool even a Hyosetsuian warriors ego. "I am a warrior as you are and I will not be spoken down to. I am not one of your ice maidens." His eyes narrowed slightly, the only indication that his temper wasn't as frosty as he would like it to be.

"Ice maidens?" he asked tightly. "Just because our women are even tempered, biddable maids that are not ruled by their emotions as Kouen women are does not mean that they are 'ice maidens', Maiden," he said putting extra emphasis on maiden.

"Kouen women may be ruled by their emotions but at least we are not unfeeling frigid-"

"They are not frigid! They feel just as you do. If you hurt them they cry, if you amuse them they laugh, and if you cut them they bleed the same blood that you do."

"And if you talk to them about women's rights they look at you like the dumbest beast being lead to the slaughter!"

"Women have rights on Hyosetsu," he stated his voice starting to take on an edge. "They just know, unlike Kouen women, that their place is behind their warrior."

"That is why the truce between our planets will not last long, Aisu. I am a woman but I am also a warrior and my warrior's pride will not let me bow to nor stand behind any man. If this truce is to last Hyosetsu will have to make some changes because Kouen women will stand as equals to men of any planet or we will not stand at all. We will break before we bend and we will die before we submit to anyone." With that last statement Seika stormed off in a swirl of red energy. Hyosetsu men all thought like Aisu. She told herself she was angry at Hyosetsu's ancient customs concerning men and women but in the back of her mind a small voice whispered that she was more angry the Aisu himself thought like that than the whole race.

Written by: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	16. Chapter 16

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu stood stiffly and watched Seika's form stalk off through the crowd of students, her red energy leaving a bright trail in her fury. He took deep breaths through his nose trying to calm himself. He was appalled by his loss of temper. From childhood Hyousetsu warriors were thought the art of controlling their emotions to give off a cold, unfeeling appearance. It deeply disturbed him that after all those years of training and battles in which his control had never ever fractured once could be so completely shattered by that wisp of a maiden. Warrior, he thought correcting himself.

Though it annoyed him he knew that Seika was right. Kouen women were stubborn and as firm as any Hyousetsu warrior once they had made up their minds on a matter. And even though he, as all Hyousetsu warriors did, expected his future wife to bend to his will he found Seika's fire her most appealing quality. Though she was a third of his size, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, and less than half his weight she was not afraid to stand up to him and put her will up against his. He found that he liked this bite to her personality. He found himself smiling after her like an idiot and quickly wiped the grin off of his face.

He was quickly finding himself drawn to her. Had in fact felt himself start to loose himself in her eyes when they had first met in the courtyard. He was becoming attached to this Kouen woman and it shook him to his core that he was not annoyed and horrified by her willful attitude, and stubborn nature. He should just wash his hands of her and think solely of his mission but he found that he could not be detached when thinking of this certain fireball of a woman. If he was not careful he might find himself burned by this Maiden and he wasn't entirely certain that he would dislike the experience.

"Hey Aisu!" a female voice cut through his thoughts making him start as he realized that he had started walking. He turned toward the voice and blinked in surprise when he saw a girl from class. He was at a loss for her name at moment, his thoughts so full of Seika. He quickly sorted through his thoughts and pushed Seika to the back of his mind. Her blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight and she smiled broadly at him. Mika? he asked himself. No, Mia? MINA!

"Hello Mina," said smoothly. A group of girls and a dark haired man turned to observe their conversation.

"Hi," she said and flipped a long blonde lock over shoulder in a sassy manner. "Where ya headed?"

"Well," he said slowly. "No where right now." She giggled.

"So you were just going to wander around all afternoon?" He gave her a self depreciating half smile.

"More than likely."

"Well then you can hang with us," she stated firmly and turned from him as if the matter had been settled.

"Oh well, I-"

"Mina," a blue haired girl said.

"We have some things we need to take care of today," a raven haired girl stated firmly as if trying to get Mina to remember something important that she didn't want him to know. Mina, instead of getting the hint, just waived one slender hand in the air nonchalantly.

"No we don't. That can easily take care of itself," she stated.

"But Mina," the blue haired girl said again.

"No, really, Mina. That's alright. I'll-"

"_Come with us_," she said again this time in a tone that enticed no opposition. When no one said anything she clapped her hands together, put back on her "happy" face, and grabbed his arm, hanging on it as if he would try to run. "Let's go."

Written by: Aisu (Iketeru--dohai)


	17. Chapter 17

**Enter Serena**

Mina pulled the tall masculine boy over towards us. We all stared at her as if she had gone insane. She had chased boys before, but never forced them. "Hey guys, meet my new friend Aisu." Her eye twitched when she came to the word 'friends'. We all knew how much she wanted to put 'boy' in front of it. But she laughed it off as if it were nothing.

"Mina, we were suppose to go study for our test remember?" Rei tried refreshing her memory, but Mina only brushed it away. "Hey! We can go to the arcade!" She shrieked jerking her head to Aisu. "Have you ever been to one???" He reached up & scratched his head awkwardly.

"Um... Well..."

"That's great!" She interrupted. "I can teach you how to play the Sailor V game!!!!!"

"You know," Aisu began. "I really should be-"

"Yea, we need to hurry up & get over there before the crowd gets there. Come on guys!" She grabbed his arm once again & pulled him down the sidewalk. The rest of us exchanged glances & shrugged.

"I guess we have too." Rei said, putting extra emphasis on have.

"Um... You guys go ahead." I smiled weakly, looking up at Darien. "I need to have a little talk with Darien." The girls smiled gently before turning & following behind Mina. I reached over to hold his hand. Cautious of what had happen moments before. Could that mysterious boy have something to do with it? I quickly shoved that to the back of my mind & gazed up into Darien's deep blue eyes.

"Serena." He paused, as though trying to find the words. "What happen to me?" I smiled weakly.

"Can we go to your apartment & talk?"

Later

"So Rini is our Daughter?" Darien asked still puzzled. I took a deep sigh & gently touched his hand.

"Yes, in the future, we get married & become King & Queen of Crystal Tokyo." I squeezed his hand even tighter.

"So my visions were true." He stared coldly down at the floor. I opened my mouth briefly to speak but froze when I felt a blast of energy hit the air. It was powerful. Nothing I had ever felt from any of the monsters I had fought before. What was this??? "Whats wrong?" Darien asked concerned. I jumped up & ran for the door.

"Come on. There's something wrong!"

Written by: Serena (eternalsailormoon)

* * *

Ridiculously long author note (if you read nothing else of this then read the last paragraph, it's _**important**_!): Late, I know. I'm sorry. My mom has this bad habit of taking her anger at one child out on all of us. So when one of my older brothers wracked up a cell phone bill of 3,000+ bucks (no lie!) she was, let's just say, a little pissed. –sweat drop- As I said, in her anger she told my little brother and I that she wanted the whole house cleaned from top to bottom and that I couldn't –sniff, tear- get on the computer till I had cleaned my room. –cries- I mean come on! What kind of communists am I living with! –takes deep breaths- I've also been viciously attacked by multiple plot bunnies this past week for some reason –swirly eyes- and I don't concentrate well when plot bunnies try to maul me so I had to write those down and posted some to my newest Naruto "story". Then yesterday (the 9th) was my birthday and ALL my brothers came home to celebrate. (x.x) I won't be fully recovered for about three months. BUT, on the plus side, I did avoid hospitalization this time! (Yay me!! –pops poppers-) We're not violent…okay so we are, but it's not like we purposely try to hurt each other…okay we do but…oh forget it. –sigh- I know what you're all thinking. "Excuses, excuses!" –runs from angry mob- 

I'm having surgery Thursday morning and you know how it is. Anesthetic, pain, drugs, and just plain hospitalization will take a lot out of me though this story shouldn't be affected by all that since all I'm not actively writing this. Updates should be on time.

Black Rose


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Enter Zera**

Zera floated slowly over the city. The inhabitants of this planet were a primitive species and should be easy prey. It would be simple to enslave this race just as she and her comrades had to so many other planets. The resources they found here would be put to good use and the labor would be free.

She smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile. It made her normally pretty face hard and repulsive in a strangely compelling way. Untifik materialized in the air next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. She nodded her acknowledgment of his presence but didn't say anything.

"Have you found a target yet?" he asked her, his deep voice like smooth velvet that never failed to send chills down her spine. She shook her head. She had yet to find a host with a suitable energy level to support one of their parasitic mind controllers.

She suddenly jerked to attention feeling a surge in the energy in the air. She focused on the person and the image of a girl with blue hair in a group of other girls accompanied by two other men. She smiled.

Perfect, she thought. This girl will do nicely.

"Untifik," she snapped. He raised an golden brow at her sharp tone. "This is your target." She showed him the picture of the blue haired girl.

"Follow her. Make her notice you. Pull out all the stops. She's our target. Remember Earthlings have higher thinking patterns and free will than any other species we have encountered. You have to get her to trust you before she will accept the controller."

He nodded. "Our queen will be proud," he said easily and disintegrated into the air.

She smiled. Oh yes, she thought. Our queen will be very pleased.

Written by: Zera (MoonKitten)


	19. Chapter 19

**Enter Ami**

I sigh as I sipped my drink. Mina had dragged them all to the arcade to play Sailor V video games. Aisu had proved to be frighteningly good at the games. After Lita's initial "He looks like my old boyfriend" bit she had challenged him to a game off and had lost miserably.

Now she sat across from him giggling at his every action. Mina sat right next to Aisu and fluttered her eyelashes every time he said something even remotely funny, which was more sarcasm than humor. I sigh again. It was obvious to everyone except Mina that he wasn't interested.

I looked over at Rei and saw her blow bubbles in her drink, her anger growing more and more by the moment. I sigh once more. This was getting ridiculous. We had scout business to take care of and Mina and Lita were making fools of themselves over some guy. I take a deep breath to calm my frustration. I slurp up what was left of my drink. Seconds later the waitress lays down another in front of me.

"I didn't order this," I said, conscious of how much floats cost to refill.

"Compliments of Him, Miss," she said with a wide smile. Both me & everyone else turned to look at who she had inclined her head to. We all gasp when we see the handsome young man sitting by himself at a table across the room from us. He raised his glass at us and smiled. The girls sighed.

"He's saluting you, Ami," Rei said excitedly. He had dark blonde hair but I couldn't make out what color his eyes were at this distance.

"He's so handsome." Lita sighed.

I felt myself blush and I looked down in embarrassment. He had to be at least Darien's age and he was buying me drinks? ME? I glanced back up at him and his smile widened. I quickly looked back down into my float as if it held the answers to tomorrows math exam.

"He's coming this way, Ami!" Lita said excitedly as she gripped my arm. I felt my heart beat kick up and I took deep breaths to try to sooth it. It didn't work.

"Excuse me, Miss," said a deep voice, smooth as dark velvet. Rei and Lita sighed at the sound as if they were melting into puddles. I felt like melting myself. I looked up at him through my bangs and saw that his eyes were a mossy green. He smiled that devastating smile this time I noticed that his eyes crinkled at the corners when he did.

"I hope you don't take this as being too forward but..." he paused here as if self-conscious then took a breath to steady his resolve. "I saw you sitting here with your friends and I couldn't help but be captivated by you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Would you come to dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh, well, I," I stammered stupidly. Why wouldn't my tounge work?

"I know what you're thinking," he said quickly. "You just met me and have no idea what kind of guy I am but I assure you that I am a man of high morals and if it would be more comfortable for you, you could have one of your friends to accompany you to ... um ... chaperon if you will."

"She'd be Glad to," Mina said for me. I turned my head sharply to look at her. She couldn't just accept invitations for me like that! I kicked her from up under the table and she squeaked before she could stifle the sound. I turned back to the man. He raised a golden brow at me.

"Please," he asked softly. If he had taken Mina's word for it I would have declined, but the fact that he had waited for my judgment and would take it over all others made me rule in his favor.

"What time?" I asked. He gave me one of his mind melting smiles.

Written by: Amy (MoonKitten)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how many deadlines I've missed but I know it can't be more than three so that's what you'll get. Three chapters. Sorry. I was on computer restriction last week and I had to go to a funeral this last Saturday and life has just been crazy with school closing in on me and everything.

* * *

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu watched the man walk away and frowned. He had a strange energy surrounding him. Though he seemed nice enough he had an oddly dark energy. He focused back on the squealing girls around him. They all spoke at once and he gave up trying to distinguish who was speaking. "Amy this is so fantastic!"

"Ohmigod!"

"That was so romantic!"

"Just like a movie!"

"I wish a handsome stranger would come up to me like that."

"Oh, Amy, you're so lucky!"

"Wait until Serena hears this!"

"See! I told you guys that it was a good idea to go to the arcade," the last statement was made by Mina. "So!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Me and Aisu will accompany you two-" she paused in this announcement when he choked off of his cream soda almost spewing it all over Lita. "Are you ok?" she asked. He coughed and nodded.

"You can't just make him go Mina," Rei stated angrily. Finally, he thought. Somebody who's on my side.

"He's happy to do it," she said easily.

"Well, I really can't-" she cut him off.

"You are happy to do it right?"

"Well I would but-"

"Oh come on! What if he turns out to be some weirdo freak? We can't leave Amy alone with him!"

"Yea!" Lita chimed in. "He could be some psycho killer or something! But then I'd have to kick his butt," she said and punched her hand menacingly. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" He smiled at her tenacious nature and she blushed and seemed to go off into some fantasy world.

"I don't mean to impose on you, Aisu," Amy said softly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." She smiled sweetly at him. Well, he thought. This would give me a chance to study him more. To learn about his energy. He took a deep breath and smiled crookedly at her.

"I'd be happy to help, Amy." She smiled again and the other girls cheered and started on plans.

"We could get Serena and Darien to be a conspicuous couple!" Mina stated.

"Yea!" Lita immediately seconded the idea. "He'd never know they were with us!"

"Me and Lita could sit as look outs too," Rei said. "Maybe Rini and the others now that I think about it!" Aisu sighed and sat back as the girls continued to plan Amy's date. Some how he knew that he would regret this tomorrow.

Written by: Aisu (Iketeru--dohai)


	21. Chapter 21

**Enter Darien**

Darien nodded at the guy that Mina pulled over to them. He looked as if he was about to get his teeth pulled and Darien gave him a sympathetic smile and whispered so that only he could hear. "I know how you feel." The white haired youth smiled wanly back at him.

"Hey guys, meet my new friend Aisu." Darien leaned away and cleared his throat awkwardly as her eye twitched furiously at the word 'friends'. She was kind of scary like this, though he would never admit it out loud. He watched the girls argue back and forth about "Things" they had to do. Mina blew them off though in favor of taking Aisu with them to the arcade. Sucks to be you, he mouthed and Aisu gave a small half shrug and crooked smile as if to agree with him. "Hey! We can go to the arcade!" Mina shrieked jerking her head to Aisu. Darien and Aisu flinched slightly at the high-pitched sound. She was starting to sound like Serena. But Serena made it cute. Even if it was ear shattering. He gave himself a mental shake. Ok, he told himself. Don't start getting mushy now. "Have you ever been to one?" Aisu scratched his head awkwardly and Darien knew that he was looking for an excuse to get out of the situation. He had been there many times before with Rei. Poor guy, Darien thought.

"Um...well..." he stuttered racking his mind.

"That's great!" She interrupted. "I can teach you how to play the Sailor V game!"

"You know, I really should be-" Mina cut him off.

"Yea, we need to hurry up and get over there before the crowd gets there. Come on guys!" She grabbed Aisu's arm once again and pulled him down the sidewalk. The rest of the girls exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I guess we have to," Rei said, her voice fraught with annoyance.

"Um... you guys go ahead." Serena smiled weakly and looked up at Darien. "I need to have a little talk with Darien." Darien shifted uneasily as the girls gave these smiles that made him feel like he was missing something important that everyone else understood but him. He glanced around nervously until Serena's small hand slipped into his.

"Serena?" he asked softly. She tried to give him a smile but it was rather puny.

"Can we go to your place and talk?" she asked. He opened the passenger door that he had been leaning against and held it open for her.

"Get in," he said.

Later

Darien listened silently as Serena regaled tales of their battles against Queen Beryl and her followers, Alan and Ann though he hadn't participated at all because of another memory loss, Berti, Rubeus, and the Sisters, and all their other former foes. She regaled their first meeting with Rini and, with some lingering pain evident in her voice, how he had broken up with her soon after. Though he said nothing through her explanation of the past events he had forgotten he silently berated himself on how stupid he had been to have broken up with Serena for any reason.

When she had finished he sat for a moment letting his mind absorb all of the information she had spewed. He absently rubbed his right temple to ease the pain that had started there. "So Rini is our daughter?" he asked. Serena sighed deeply. He had asked this question at least four times and still couldn't quite get it through his head. He had a daughter. Good grief. He was a dad. A DAD. It made him so immensely proud but at the same time made him want to run and hide. What if he wasn't a good father? What if he screwed up so badly at this whole parenting business that Rini ended up like those serial killers you saw on the evening news? He felt himself break into a sweat. Serena gently grabbed and squeezed his hand.

Written by: Darien (Iketeru--dohai)


	22. Chapter 22

**Enter Untifik**

Untifik grinned as he brushed a wayward strand of blonde hair from his eyes. He would have the girl by the end of the date. Earth females were so gullible. He drove slowly and pulled up in front of the house Ami had given him directions to. He climbed out of the blue sports car with black flames and climbed the few steps to the front door.

Before he could knock Ami rushed out and closed the door behind herself. He blinked in surprise for a few moments then smiled, cocking his head to the side in silent question as he held out the bouquet of violets and hot pink orchids he had brought her. She gasped and buried her nose in the delicate petals of the flowers.

"How on earth did you find Orchids at this time of year?" she asked. "The season has been long over for them."

"I'm just good like that," he said easily. She would never guess that he had had Zera create them out of some dried up pathetic husks of weeds and a few drops of her blood.

She smiled. "I'll be right back," she said softly. "I need to put these in some water." She opened the door cautiously as if expecting something to be pressed against the door. He could hear muttering on the other side of the door and knew that her friends were on the other side coaching her. He smothered a laugh as she stepped back outside and smiled at him.

"Let's go," she said brightly. He escorted her to his car and opened the door for her. She blushed and got in. As he drove them to the restaurant he had gotten reservations at. He commented on how beautiful she looked in her light blue dress. She blushed and fiddled with the matching headband that held her bangs back from her face. Of course a few rebellious locks fell from their place and she tried to fix them surreptitiously. Vain Earthlings, he thought.

Written by: Untifik (MoonKitten)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It seems that late has become my first and middle name. **-**.**-**

****

**Enter Ami**

I felt so completely out of my element, as I fiddled with the light blue headband that Mina had put on me to keep my short hair in place. For the millionth time since I had first seen him tonight I wished that I had done something special with my hair. I gave myself a mental shake.

This isnt like me! I thought. I focus on my studies not my looks! What is wrong with me?!

"Hello, am I that boring?" he asked with a laugh. I jerked to attention. What had he said? I felt myself blush. I had just spaced out and missed everything he said. Oh way to go! Hes going to think Im a total space case now.

"No, you're not boring, I...I just...I have a lot on my mind lately. Im still in school and all and I have tests..."

I felt like an idiot. Rambling on like that. And there had been the possibility that he hadnt known how young I was...well that was blown out of the water now.

"I hadnt realized you were so young," he stated. I felt my breath lock in my throat. Oh great. Now hes going to take me home and my first date with an older guy will be over before it even began. How much more humiliating can a date get? "Youre very mature for your age, Ami." I looked at him in surprise. Wasnt he taking me home?

"Um...thank you?"

He chuckled. "It was a compliment. I would never have guessed that you are as young as you are. So is school still the terror I remember?"

I laughed. "You sound like my friends Mina and Serena. Its not a terror. I find it quite fun."

"Fun?" he asked, his voice incredulous. "You must either not like being at home or are very smart."

"Well I do strive for perfect scores..." I said slowly.

"See thats what I mean. Intelligence beyond compare and an indescribable beauty. What more could I ask for?"

I couldnt help giggling. Giggling? Oh no. Now I DEFFINATLY sounded like a ditz. He pulled into a parking space at a nice restaurant down town and I reached for my door handle. He cleared his throat loudly and I looked at him, my head cocked in question. "Forgive me but Im a bit old fashioned. I open and hold doors for ladies. So if you will..." he said raising an eyebrow at me.

I folded my hands in my lap and gave him a small smile feeling some how very shy now. He smiled broadly and got out of the car. I sat quietly and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. He opened the door and helped me out. He made me feel special. Cherished. I found that I liked the feeling.

Written by: Ami (MoonKitten)


	24. Chapter 24

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu sighed as he followed behind Amy and her date. Mina chattered incessantly and he fought the urge to clamp his hand over her mouth and tell her to, what was that term that Earth youths were so fond of? Shut up? That was it. Just give him two whole minutes of piece and quite and he would give her a kiss at the end of the night. He swore he would.

He pulled into a parking space near the door of the restaurant they had stopped at and got out to help Mina out of the car since that seemed to be what she was waiting for him to do. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him and he forced a smile for her. She blushed prettily and wound her arm through his as they walked toward the restaurant entrance.

He spotted Amy and her date at a table in the back and he started over to them. When they got to the table he seated Mina and took the seat across from her. Aisu happily went through the dinner on autopilot, his thoughts on analyzing Untifik's energy. He jerked in surprise as he felt a familiar hot energy flow into the restaurant. He turned toward the door to find Seika at the door in a flame red single sleeve dress that showed a modest amount of cleavage and accentuated her long shapely legs by ending mid-thigh.

Though the dress was beautiful it was the shoes that made the outfit. The red spiked heals with surrounding ankle strap caused fantasies of her walking around in those shoes and little else pop into his mind. Aisu took a gulp of his drink as he felt his mouth grow dry. She was stunning. What was she doing here? He saw her sit down at a table with an Earth youth about their age. The table they were given gave him a perfect view of their profiles without causing him to turn his head.

She and the youth seemed to be having a good time and he felt as if he had taken a blow to the chest when he saw the youth put his hand over hers. Aisu felt jealousy slam into him hard. This spindly youth who probably had no idea how to cherish a female dared to touch HIS woman? The youth stroked her hand and forearm. The action would have caused him to leave his seat if he hadn't remembered where he was and on what planet.

On Hyousetsu it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to go over and rip the youths arms off for laying his filthy hands on his woman. But this wasn't Hyousetsu. The primitive part of Aisu's mind snarled in rage and howled "MINE!". Aisu mentally shook himself. When had he started to think of Seika as "his"? She wasn't. That part of his mind growled softly one word that made Aisu smile like a panther that had just spotted his prey. "Yet."

Written by: Aisu (Iketeru--dohai)


	25. Chapter 25

**Enter Seika**

Seika walked into the restaurant with her "date" and froze as she felt Aisu's cold energy. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her recognition of his presence so quickly. She opened her mind and got an image of him with a blonde girl clinging to his arm. She fawned over him and batted her eyelashes a lot. Seika felt her normally trigger happy temper start to boil. She squared her shoulders and willed herself not to look over at him. She would not give him the satisfaction. She forced a smile for her escort and he flushed a crimson color. She restrained a sigh.

She wished dearly that he would stop doing that. He did so every time he caught her even looking in his direction. As they sat down he started to speak of their English class and Seika listened with half an ear, her attention on Aisu. She could feel his chilling gaze and fought the driving need to meet his eyes. A thought occurred to her. What if she tried that thing she had seen on a "soap opera" that afternoon? The women on the television had said that the only way to get a man to notice you was to make him jealous and Seika wanted to see if the process really worked. For research, she told herself, but she knew that she only wanted to get to him like he had gotten to her earlier that afternoon.

The boy put his hand over hers and she noted the contact but did nothing to break it. She leaned toward him some and giggled coyly like she had seen the woman do on the soap opera. She felt his energy start to swirl with emotion when the youth's hand slid up her arm to her elbow. She leaned toward him and giggled again. She felt a blast of frigidly cold energy berate her body. She wished now that she had brought a jacket. She tuned back into what ever tedious topic her date was rambling on about and suddenly had a revelation. She couldn't remember his name. She racked her brain for the information and came up lacking. She didn't dare search her cerebral now or she would loose contact with what was going on around her.

She could feel Aisu's gaze bore into her and she tried to act as if she wasn't affected by his presence at all. It was hard especially because she wanted more than any thing to get and rip the blonde from his arm and engulf her in flames. She felt like beating the crap out of Aisu for going out with another woman. The feeling made her uneasy. She had no claim on the ice warrior and didn't want him. She just didn't want others to have him. I am becoming more and more like Earth female youths by the day, she thought thinking back to her fickle behavior in the last few days. She groaned inwardly. What am I going to do?

After they had finished their meal she stood with her date and allowed herself to look at Aisu as they were walking out the door. She acted as if she had just spotted him and gave him a small wave and a flirtatious smile. He raised his glass to her in a mock salute. He had an oddly predatory smile on his face and his crystalline eyes fairly glowed with an inner fire that intrigued her. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at her like that? It made her feel like a rabbit that knew it had been spotted by the wolf.

Written by: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	26. Chapter 26

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu watched them leave with a lazy smile on his face, contributing to the conversation at his table automatically. Mina giggled flirtatiously and laid her hand on his fore arm for maybe the millionth time that night. When the bill arrived he and Untifik split the bill as the girls went to freshen up in the restroom. "Have you known Mina long?" Untifik asked nonchalantly as he sipped his drink. Aisu set his own drink down lightly on the glass table top.

"Not long. You have excellent taste in restaurants. _Henbun_ is pretty heavy on the wallet. Does this mean that you are serious about Ami or are you just in it to win it?" he asked the last question with a just-between-us-guys smirk. Untifik chuckled.

"No. I assure you that my intentions are indeed very serious."

"Good. Then I will not have to break your knee caps," he said dropping the pretense of the smile and inclining his head in mock salute. Untifik just chuckled again.

"I had thought that that was your true inclination. You care a great deal about Ami to put up with Mina. The girl seems to have boundless energy to supply her mouth," he said with a grimace. It was Aisu's turn to laugh.

"True." The both chuckled at the concession but their mirth was cut short as the girls came back from the restroom together.

"Shall we take a walk ladies?" Untifik asked as he tucked Ami's hand into the crook of his arm. She blushed and nodded. Mina smiled broadly.

"Perfect. There's a beautiful full moon out tonight and the sky should be clear enough to do some star gazing." She grabbed Aisu's arm. "Let's go!" She started to tug him out the door and Aisu gave Ami a long suffering look that clearly said "I'm only doing this for you". She gave a small smile trying not to laugh but mouthed a small thank you to him and he smiled at her.

As they strolled along the elaborate gardens to the side of _Henbun_ and Ami stopped suddenly as they came to a break in the rose studded hedge and gasped.

Mina quickly turned to see what had caught Ami's attention and sighed, hugging Aisu's arm tighter at the sight. The view of the lit up city was certainly breath taking with the different color lights of buildings and the slow moving lights of traveling cars combined with the secluded moonlight in their garden sanctuary was spellbinding.

Seika would have liked this, he thought and immediately felt a stab of guilt as he glanced at Mina. He was making plans to win one woman while on a date with another. He suppressed a sigh. Human life was complicated. He smirked slightly. His situation with Seika would have been complicated with or without Mina and the male youth. Seika wouldn't make his campaign to woo her easy but he was up to the challenge. The prize was that much more sweeter if it was harder to obtain. His smirk widened into a grin then to a full-fledged smile. Oh how sweet this prize would be.

Written by: Aisu (Iketeru-dohai)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ha ha! I beat the system! Posting early cause I'm going to Florida for my uncle's funeral as soon as my parents get home. . Be prepared for hotness. Mouko is the reigning favorite character in this story even by the writers. XD He's just so smexy! –drools-

* * *

**Enter Mouko**

I moved silently through the foliage, my amber eyes glowing in the darkness. The four people in the garden each had strange and unique energies surrounding them but I could clearly see that the white haired youth and blond man's energy were not from this planet. After a moment of study I identified the youth to be a Hyousetsu male. I felt my forehead wrinkle as my eyes narrowed in something that resembled a frown. As far as I knew Aisu was the only Hyousetsu warrior in this galaxy so that had to be him. He had all the right features. Pale white hair, frigid white aura, all that thinly veiled power, and from where I was I could tell that his eyes were light colored. If he had a jagged scare on his neck then that would be the man I was looking for.

I felt my pulse pick up, the thrill of the hunt causing adrenaline to dump into my veins. I lived for this sensation. Just as I was about to move in on my target I felt movement to my right and found Taka. "Slow down Mouko," she said softly, her husky voice mocking. "You'll lose your prey if you rush it like that." I felt my fur bristle. I hated that condescending tone she always seemed to reserve for me. She acted as if she was superior in some way when we both knew that when it came down to it I could rip her apart anytime. I dug my paws into the soft dirt at the side of the pathway struggling to control my emotions and the erg to sink my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck.

As if sensing my inner turmoil she shifted away from me, her expression slightly unsettled. "I'll take a top view and get back to you when I have something." With that she was gone and once again she had given me a back seat in MY assignment. I really would have to beat some respect into her. The thought startled me with its ferocity. The wolf's spirit was starting to over power mine. Though the animal was considerably smaller and of a more muted color it very closely resembled our Ezoookami in all ways except that it's thinking pattern was considerably more advanced. I noticed a rabbit come out of a burrow next to an azalea bush and I immediately went into a predator mind set.

I shook my self. It was time to drop this body before the wolf's spirit overpowered mine. It was too bad. I was really starting to like this form. I would have to see if it could survive on Choujuu. In my mind I pictured my Earth body. I breathed deeply when I started to feel the stretching of my muscles. I could hear the pop and grind of bones that were being shortened, elongated, or just plain disintegrated. I felt the odd sensation of having organs shift or be replaced. I suppressed a shiver as my spine shortened making my tail shrink to nothing. Finally I felt the wolf's spirit separate from mine just as it's mind slipped out of mine.

When I was finally as close to myself as I would get I shook myself and stretched. Now that I was the only one in my head it was easier to concentrate. I started walking and considered changing into a type of bird to fly back to the apartment. Taka would come with a report when she was done collecting information on Aisu so I had the night off. I think I would visit one of those arcades my brother Ookami had mentioned before I left. I yawned and sighed. Maybe tomorrow.

Written by: Mouko (Angel84508)


	28. Chapter 28

**Enter Ami**

I sighed as I closed my door behind me. Tonight, despite it's rocky start, had been spectacular. Though I had opted against a goodnight kiss for Untifik, I really did have a good time. I sigh again, unable to hold back a smile. I saw two heads pop out from behind a wall as Rei and Lita looked to see if it was me who had come in and not my mother come home early.

"So how'd it go?" Lita asked excitedly as they both sped around the wall to slide to a stop in front of me.

"Yeah, spill Ami!" Rei added.

"It was great. He was a perfect gentlemen and I think that Mina and Aisu liked him too."

"Well is there going to be a second date or what?" Lita asked impatiently.

"He said that I should call him when I had the chance," I said thinking back to how he had kissed my hand after giving me his number.

"He gave you HIS number?" Rei asked loudly, her eyes wide.

"I told him about testing earlier tonight and he must have remembered. He said that he knew that I would be busy studying so I should call him so that he doesn't disturb me."

"What a great guy," Lita sighed.

"Yeah," Rei said mimicking her.

I laughed. "Well," I said with a small sigh. "I have to go study."

Lita and Rei's jaws dropped. "Study?!" they both asked. "You just got back from a date with a bronze god and you want to go study?!?!" Lita asked.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "What else would I do?"

Rei and Lita groaned and turned to go back to the family room.

Written by: Amy (MoonKitten)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Yay, we're finally getting into longer chapters. I know you're all happy to hear that. –wink- Lita comes in next and you are all just gonna die when you read her interactions. Angel and Moon Princess play off eachother so well. You'd think they were actually dating. –dreamy sigh- Well anyway I know what you're all thinking. "Shut up and get to the good stuff!" Well here it is.

* * *

**Enter Mouko**

I had to admit that arcade's were...strangely...addictive. After losing on a Sailor V video game three times it was as if I was a wolf caught in a snare and the only way to get out of my prison was to chew my own leg off except in this case I had to beat the game. I had to. I had perfected the art of this game and now at level 21 if I died here I was done. Somehow in the two and a half hours that I had been here I had managed to spend all of the money that Taka had given me for grocery shopping today. I knew she would be mad but at this point I just couldn't bring myself to care. "Hey come check this guy out! I can't believe he got this far!"

"Hey Andrew! Come check him out!"

"Oh my gosh! Level 21 how did he do that!"

"Just because you can't get past level five doesn't mean others can't, Meat Ball Head."

"Oh Rei, why do you have to be so mean?" Though I heard the voices I tried hard to tune them out but the last one's screeching was grating. I narrowed my eyes and put myself in a hunter's mindset. Everything, even the girl's piercing voice, seemed to fade away and there was only me and this game. I smirked as I saw an opening. Two shots and my adversary went down in a flash of red and yellow. A flashing Level Cleared appeared on the screen and I took the time to shake out my hands and crack my knuckles trying to work out my cramps. Final Level appeared on the screen and I placed my hands on the controller lightly.

"He is so awesome!" That was all I heard. The level started and I was almost swamped by the barrage of attackers but I powered through them...barley. I chewed my lip, a habit that I had dropped years ago, trying to concentrate. The boss appeared and my eyes narrowed as I met his challenge. Dodging and shooting frantically I was dimly aware of the taste of blood in my mouth. I also heard my name but I ignored it. Two shots and this game would be mine.

"Mouko!"

"What?" I asked sharply as the boss finally went down in flashing yellows and reds. I smirked as a big You Win rolled slowly down the screen. It asked me to type in my initials. I typed them in then turned to see who had called me. Directly behind me was a tall brunette with green balls in her hair. I looked around her and saw Taka. I ducked down quickly hoping that she hadn't seen me. I blew out my breath in defeat when I realized that she had been the one to call my name. She knew I was here.

"Ohmigosh! How did you do that?!" a blond girl asked me, her eyes shining. "I've never gotten past level five and you just beat the game!" I stood up, ready to face Taka but the girl and two more crowded closer.

"Just luck I guess," I said looking for Taka but I blinked in surprise when some one held out a neatly folded green handkerchief with an embroidered cartoon duck with a large smile in one corner to me.

"Your lip is bleeding," the brunette from before said without meeting my eyes, her cheeks stained with a becoming blush. I smiled and took the soft cloth from her and dabbed at my stinging lip.

"Mouko!" Taka yelled above the odd symphony of games.

"I'm here Taka," I said loudly not taking my eyes from the brunette's face. She had a beautiful emerald aura and I couldn't help but stare at it's shimmering light.

"You've been here the whole time, Mouko?" Taka asked as she approached. I nodded my eyes still on the brunette. I hoped she would look at me. I wanted to see what color her eyes were. "I don't see shopping bags Mouko." Taka's voice was fraught with rage but I still didn't look at her. I didn't want to miss it if the girl looked up at me.

"I haven't gone yet." I could feel Taka's death glare. I would never hear the end of this one.

"Come on Mouko. We have much to do." I heard her heals clicking as she turned on her heal and walked away. She was livid but she'd get over it.

"Thank you for your handkerchief," I told the girl, hoping that she would look at me.

"Oh you can keep it, and you're welcome," she blushed and tapped the tip of her shoe on the ground. I smiled.

"Mouko!" Taka yelled.

"On my way," I told her though I didn't move. "What's your name?" She looked up in surprise and I saw that her eyes were a deep green with no brown or gray to soften them.

"L-lita," she said with a small smile. I cocked my head to the side slightly and felt my smile widen.

"Mouko! NOW!" I knew from her tone that Taka would come get me if I didn't start moving this second. I leaned in close to Lita, my face to the side of hers, so close that I knew she feel my body heat.

"I hope to see you again soon Lita," I told her softly in her ear. I heard her gasp and smiled widely as I walked off with a wink and a half wave. I knew she was watching me leave and not even Taka's apparent rage and impending wrath could wipe the smug smile from my face.

Written by: Mouko (Angel84508)


	30. Chapter 30

**Enter Lita**

I watch Mouko walk away with a confident swagger. For once I can't say that he looks like my ex-boyfriend or even reminds me of one of them. He doesn't. He's different from any guy that I've ever met somehow. I don't know how but I know that he is. His tawny hair catches the sunlight as he walks outside with the woman he called Taka. I sigh again. He's sooo handsome but not in an ordinary sense. His face looks oddly feline. As if he could actually turn into a cat at any given moment. I laugh and shake my head at my overactive imagination. If I don't watch it I'll end up like Serena. "What? No 'He looks like my ex-boyfriend', Lita?" Rei asks me sarcastically. I snort at her.

"No," I say. "He doesn't." That is met with silence.

"Well now that we've all had a break," Ami says lightly, breaking the uneasy silence. "We should get back to studying." Serena and Mina groan loudly.

"Oh come on Ami!" Serena wails. "Don't you know that too much studying will fry your brain?"

"So what's your excuse Meat Ball Head? We all know you don't study at all." I only half hear Rei's comment, my mind still on Mouko.

"I do to study!" Serena says indignantly. "Just not that much," he voice trails off to almost a whimper. "Why do you have to be so mean to me anyway?" she snaps at Rei. I finally notice that Andrew is standing in the midst of us his head going back and forth between Rei and Serena as if he were watching a tennis match a tense smile on his face as he tries to keep the fragile peace between them.

"Come on, Ami's right," I say cheerfully. Everyone's heads turn to look at me. "Study Buddies at my house. Cookies all around!" That gets Serena's interest.

"All right!" She says loudly. Mina and Rei give me a strange look but Ami just looks pleased to finally be getting somewhere if slightly surprised that I would take her side. Though I don't like to study I don't rail against it as much as Mina and Serena.

"Bye Andrew," I call over my shoulder as I walk through the glass doors with Ami at my side.

"Bye girls," he calls back.

Next Day

I hold my breath as my teacher hands me back my test but release it in a rush when I see the big 98 at the top of the paper. Thank you Study Buddies! The bell rings and I grab my things and my lunch and go to find my usual lunch spot under the trees. I look down at my right shoe as a feel a pebble lodge itself directly under my arch. Great. I frown down at my shoe and wince as my face connects with someone's back. I give a small grunt as pain blossoms in my nose. My test, bag, and lunch tumble slowly to the ground seconds before I slide down after them, my hands clamped over my throbbing nose. "I'm so sorry!" I say, my words muffled by my hands.

"Lita?" I hear. The smooth, slightly accented, tenor asking me sounds familiar. Alarmingly so. I glance up hoping with all my might that the person isn't who I know he is. My eyes meld with Mouko's and he smiles. It's slightly crooked as if only half the muscles in his left cheek work. I suppress a groan and look back down feeling my face flame red knowing that I now look like a tomato. He squats down to gather my things and holds up my test, his index finger tapping the grade. "Smart and beautiful," he says and I glance up at him my face red for a different reason now. He thinks I'm beautiful. "Other than coordination you've got it made." I close my eyes and will the floor to open up and swallow me. Why aren't cartoon's real? "Are you ok?" he asks, indicating my still covered nose. I nod and reluctantly lower my hands knowing that it's red. "Wow," he says with a sympathetic smile. "That looks bad. Did I break it?" I shake my head again.

"It's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going," I say, my voice slightly nasal thanks to my abused sinus cavities.

"So you're not usually so clumsy?" He asks with that same lopsided grin.

"No," I know he's laughing at me but I can't bring myself to get mad. He's too cute. He helps me stand up then hands me my bag, lunch, and test. "You're new here right?" I ask knowing that I would have noticed him by now if he wasn't.

"That obvious?" he asks mockingly. "Or would you have noticed me by now if I wasn't?" I blinked. It was as if he was reading my mind. He steps closer and leans down to whisper in my ear like he did at the arcade. "I hope you would have because it's kind of hard to flirt when the girl you're interested in doesn't know you're here." He pulls back and smiles widely at me. I bite my lip and duck my head as I try not to laugh. I take a deep breath to fortify my resolve.

"Do you have any lunch plans?" I ask finally. He blinks at the quick shift in conversation.

"No." I take another deep breath but can't bring my self to look him in the eye.

"Would you like to eat with me?" I glance up when he doesn't say anything. I see his smile has widened even more. Then suddenly it died. "You have other plans," I say before he can speak.

"No," he says quickly. "I just remembered that I didn't bring anything to eat." He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"We can share mine," I suggest.

"Oh, no. I couldn't eat your lunch." I laugh.

"I always make too much for just me anyway so there's plenty to go around." He looks uncertain for a moment but then his stomach growls and he blinks in surprise. He chuckles.

"Well when the beast speaks I must listen," he says indicating his stomach. I laugh. He takes my test from me then grabs my hand and raises my knuckles to his lips. I feel myself blush. "I would be delighted to have lunch with you Saiai," he says with a smile.

Written by: Lita (MoonPrincess1231)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Um…about the "fainted" thing, I don't know what she meant to put but by reading the sentence I don't think that was it. You'll know what I mean when you get to it but since I can't change anything I'll just leave it to you to decide what it should have been.

* * *

**Enter Serena**

I ran out of the apartment in hot pursuit of the energy trail.

"Serena!" Darien ran after me. I focused on one thing, the source of the energy. Usually this was Rei's area, but this energy was strong. & dark. It was stronger than any of our other enemies.

I ran a couple of blocks before I finally came to a stop in front of a five star restaurant. Seconds later, Darien was at my side. I recognized the name instantly. Henbuns. Rei had invited me & Darien to go earlier but I turned down the offer to spend more time with Darien.

"Serena." Darien struggled to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

"I felt some dark energy coming from this restaurant." I took a look around. Anxiety filling the pit of my stomach. "But the energy is gone. I don't feel it anymore."

"Serena!" Luna came running up the side walk. "I felt a dark energy coming from here."

"So it wasn't just me." I sigh. I couldn't shake this feeling. In the back of my mind I knew we were in for something big.

Later...

"So," I hide a smug look from behind my chocolate milkshake. "How was your date Ami?"

The color of her skin was now a bright red. She refused to look at no noe but the table. "It was...Interesting."

"Interesting?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, it was fun." Her dim blue eyes met mine. It was good to finally hear those words come from her mouth. Ami never admits to anything but school to be fun.

"That's more like it." Mina smirked, taking a sip of her coke float. Ami's face turned even redder.

Mina took a glance over at the game machines & practically choked on her drink, spraying it everywhere while she frantically pointed to the games. "Ohmigod! Look!"

We all turn our attention to the games. The boy playing it was on the second to last level.

"No way!" I gasp.

We shuffle over to the game & pile around him.

"Hey Andrew! Come check him out!" Mina calls. Andrew lazily makes his way over to see.

"Oh my gosh! Level 21! How did he do that!?" I shriek.

"Just because you can't get past level five doesn't mean others can't Meatball head."

"Oh Rei, why do you have to be so mean?"

The boy paid no attention to our extremely loud conversation. He was lost in his on little world. We soon saw level 22 on the screen.

"He's so awesome!" Mina shrieked.

He plowed his way through the attackers, annihilating the boss.

"Mouko!" We hear but pay no attention to it's source.

"What?" The boy snaps in an aggravated tone, but makes no effort to turn around.

We all cheer when YOU WIN in flashing red & yellow letters rolls across the screen. He types in his initials & turns with a smirk on his face. His eyes lock on Lita, who was standing directly behind him. He looks around her briefly & then ducks.

"Ohmigosh! How did you do that!?" I ask excitedly. "I've never gotten past level five & you just bat the game!"

He stands back up & me, Mina, & Lita crowd around him.

"Just luck I guess." He didn't look us in the eye. He kept looking around us as if he was looking for someone. Lita held out her green handkerchief with an embroidered cartoon duck to him.

"Your lip is bleeding." Lita said without looking him in the eye. She was now the one turning bright red. He took the cloth & dabbed his lip, wincing from the slight pain.

"Mouko!" We hear again, this time louder. The boy rolls his eyes with a slightly agitated sigh.

"I'm here Taka." He raises his voice, not taking his eyes off Lita. He seemed to be fainted with her. We step aside to make room for Taka. They exchanged a few complaints about the grocery store. Take seemed to win the argument & headed for the exit. Before Mouko followed, he thanked Lita for the handkerchief. For the first time she looked up at him.

This put a smile on his face. "What's your name?"

"L-Lita." She stuttered shyly. His smile grew wider, almost to a smirk.

Taka yelled for him once more. He started for the door, but stopped inches away from Lita, their bodies almost touching. He whispered something in her ear & exited the arcade.

Later...

"What the heck happened back there?" I ask as I chew on one of Lita's cookies.

"Lita just found a new boyfriend!" Mina shrieked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lita said in a small voice. The red returning to her skin.

"Not yet!" Mina locked arms with Lita & shook her excitedly.

"Mina, be real," Rei stated in a frustrated tone.

"Aw Rei, you're just mad because everyone has a boyfriend now but you." Mina laughed, fanning her free hand at Rei.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND EITHER MINA!" Rei snapped.

"Not officially yet." Mina replied nonchalantly, "Aisu does like me, can't you tell?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Sure."

I look at the clock on the wall. "Shoot! I got to go! I have to go pick up Rini."

I told everyone goodbye & headed over to pick up Rini from her friends house. Once I picked her up we headed back home.

"Serena." Rini says as we walk home. She watches her feet barely missing the side walk cracks. "Did you tell the girls about last night?"

"No." I sigh. "They looked so happy, I didn't want to bother them."

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked, this time her innocent pink eyes gleaming up at me.

"I don't know."

We continued down the side walk in silence.

I suddenly stop. Rini looks back at me worriedly.

"Serena?"

I take a look around. "I could have sworn it felt like someone was following us."

I didn't waste any time. I grabbed Rini's hand & hurried us home.

Written by: Serena (Eternalsailormoon)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry for lateness but FF seems to hate me this week.

-.- Next one should be on time.

* * *

**Enter Mouko **

"I would be delighted to have lunch with you Saiai," I said with a smile as she blushed prettily. I wonder how many of those I can get out of her, I thought with a small laugh. She smiled uncertainly at my use of the strange word and I couldn't't help but chuckle. I released her hand and fell into step next to her as she walked with her head bowed, blush still on her cheeks. "You know that's probably how you hurt your nose in the first place," I commented with a chuckle and her blush deepened to crimson but she lifted her head and looked straight ahead. I kept my eyes trained on her as I walked, her shimmering green aura entrancing me.

"You'll trip," she said with a small smile.

"Like you?" I jived mockingly. She wrinkled her nose and gave me a mock glare. I smiled widely and kept my eyes on her. She blushed again but kept her eyes on mine. Two, I thought.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she finally asked when we had sat down on the ground, me across from her, and she had started to unpack our lunch.

"Lots of good things to look at," I said as I let my eyes drift over her body and back up to her eyes. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. Three I thought as I vaguely wondered if that lip was as sweet as I thought it was. She didn't comment and continued to unpack the food. She handed me an extra pair of chopsticks and I smirked as she started to eat. Quickly, before she had realized that I had moved, I positioned myself close next to her. So close I could smell the crisp apple scented shampoo that she used. She gasped and choked on a small squid like food when she registered my nearness. I patted her back gently and handed her a cup of tea that she chugged. I smiled when she finally caught her breath and gave me a startled look.

"How did you do that?" she asked shocked.

"Do what?" I asked with an air of innocence that I had long perfected.

"Move so fast." I just gave her a blank stare for a moment and she finally blushed and looked away. Four. "Never mind," she mumbled. I hid a smirk as I saw a plethora of emotions cross her open face. Surprise, embarrassment, indignation. "Why are you over here anyway?" she asked, her tone surly. "Your side not good enough for you?" she indicated my previous seat across the lunch box from her with a pointed glance.

"Lots of good stuff on this side," I said with a smile. She blinked and blushed. Five. I reached to pull the box closer to us and used my chopsticks to grab a squid looking thing. I looked at it and cocked my head.

"It's a hot dog. I cut it to look like a squid. See the face?" I blinked at the happy little face on the side of my "hot dog".

"It's a dog?" I asked horrified. On this planet domesticated K-9's were considered companions. Why would the people here butcher and eat a companion? By the spirits they're heathens, I thought.

"No!" she said with a laugh and an amused frown. "It's a ...well..." she hesitated. "I'm not sure what it is but it's not a dog. Hot dog is just the name for them." I nodded but still frowned at the hot dog squid. "Just try it," she said. "You'll like it." I took a deep breath and put the small piece of meat in my mouth and chewed slowly, a pained look on my face.

"Hmm," I said in surprise when the flavor of the food hit my taste buds. She laughed and I bumped her shoulder with mine gently, a small smile on my lips. I liked to hear her laugh.

"Here," she said excitedly. "Try this." She held up a green object that I assumed was a vegetable with her chopsticks, expecting me to take it with mine but I leaned forward and ate off hers. She blinked and blushed. Six. I chewed and swallowed then smiled at her. It was good and I was usually the one in my family who ran from vegetables but I would eat a whole garden to see her smile.

"What are those white things?" I asked, pointing to four white mounds with black strips on them. She gave me a strange look but I just blinked at her, my head cocked to the side.

"Rice balls," she said slowly. "Here," she handed me one. Though I wasn't thrilled about the vegetable I remembered that the other food where good so I bit into the ball.

"What's in it?" I asked, tasting meat. "Salmon?" She nodded.

"Grilled salmon." She pointed to the others. "That one has tuna in it, that one has pickled plum, and this one," she said picking up one. "Is just plain with a little bit of salt for flavoring." She bit into the ball and chewed delicately. I cocked my head and leaned closer to her. Her chewing slowed as I stared intently at her. She swallowed hard. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at her then quickly bit her rice ball and retreated. "Hey!" she protested but I ignored her and picked up the tuna rice ball and bit that one.

"I prefer the salmon. What's with all the vegetables anyway?" I asked annoyed lifting my rice ball laden hands for her inspection. She chuckled.

"Rice is a grain not a vegetable." I shrugged. "Here try this." She held up a white snowflake looking object and I again ate it off of her chopsticks. Chewing I nodded my approval at the slight spicy flavor.

"How did you get into cooking," I asked suddenly after a few more bites of my two rice balls. She chuckled as she saw me alternating between rice balls.

"My mom used to make me Obento when I was younger. She would make the rice in cute shapes and things like that which is where I got the idea to put faces on my 'squid'."

"Cute shapes?" I asked.

"Teddy bears, fish, tigers, panda bears, tigers, pigs, birds, things like that." She laughed.

"Could you make me a tiger rice ball," I asked.

"Sure. I'll have it for you tomorrow." I gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you, Saiai." I leaned in quickly and brushed her cheek with my lips and she blushed smiling. Seven. I stared into her green eyes, loosing myself in them and her aura. The bell rang and we both jumped at the unexpected sound. She blushed again. Eight.

"Well," she said as she started to clean up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you here." She smiled and I helped her to her feet. We stood looking at each other for a moment before she waved goodbye and started to walk away. I had the erg to call her back but suppressed it. "Don't walk into anyone else today, Saiai. I don't think your cute nose could take it," I couldn't help adding.

Written by: Mouko (Angel84508)


	33. Chapter 33

He smiled as He saw her pass by him though she seemed to be in a hurry, almost dragging the pink haired child behind her. "Serena," He called to her. She stopped reluctantly and turned to Him. When she realized who had called her, her worried frown turned into a smile that warmed his blood.

"Hi-" she stopped short when she realized that she still didn't know His name.

"Friend?" He supplied with a crooked smile. She laughed but the pink haired child and that guardian of hers glared at him. He would really have to kill that cat.

"Or you could give me a name," she said with mock frustration.

"I could give you many names Serena," He said, purposely misunderstanding. She laughed again, her perfect bell like voice a balm to his battered soul.

"What can I do for you, Friend?" she said with a smile. He held out his hand, her broach in his palm. She visibly paled, her hand going to her chest where the broach was usually secured on a bow on her uniform. He heard the child gasp and saw the cat bristle.  
"You dropped this." He chuckled inwardly knowing that she would never realize that he had stolen it from her just seconds before revealing himself.

"Ohmigod! Thank you! You have no idea how important that is to me," she exclaimed while rushing forward to take it from Him. He smiled at her.

"Then I'm glad that I could return it to you. I would hate to see a moment's sadness on your beautiful face." She blushed and He chuckled. "Where were you headed?" He asked suddenly but with an open expression that screamed "You can trust me. I'm only here to help." The effect was intensified by the fact that he had saved her once before and that he had just saved her broach. She seemed to answer without thinking.

"We were just heading home."

"Serena!" The child hissed. "You don't tell strangers that!"

"He's not a stranger Rini," she said with a long-suffering look at him. He smiled.

"You don't even know his name!" The cat chose that moment to meow as if agreeing with the child's statement.

"He saved me and returned my broach. I think that qualifies him as a friend you little brat so be nice!"

"I would walk you home but your sister so obviously doesn't like me so..." He let the sentence trail off.

"No, no!" She said after a slight pause. "She's just being a brat. Don't worry about her. We would love for you to walk us home." He smiled again and they started to walk again, His hands casually in His pockets.

"Why would you want to walk us home anyway?" The child asked when they had walked about a block. He smiled down at her.

"Who knows what could happen to two lovely young ladies walking alone. I'm only worried about your well being." He said earnestly. "Plus Serena can be a bit of a klutz," He said that in a loud whisper as if sharing a secret. A smile spread over the child's face and she giggled.

"Hey!" Serena said, offended. He just chuckled and winked at the child. They finally got to her house and He stopped at the front door and smiled at them.  
"Here we are then," He said.

"Thanks for walking us here," she said with a smile. He turned to leave. "Name?" she asked. He hesitated.

"Kyoufuu," He said over His shoulder.

Written by: Kyoufuu (Iketeru--dohai)


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Beware of fluffyness. Iketeru claimed that he was going through writers block with this but despite him being an open pervert we know he's a romantic at heart. ;D

* * *

**

**Enter Darien**

Darien jogged through the park at a fast clip trying to out run the snippets of memories that he had been having since late last night. Him and Serena together. The first time they had met Rini. When he used to call her Meat Ball Head. He chuckled at that, shaking his head. He had been a jerk. I guess the old saw is true, he thought. If a boy picks on you it really is because he likes you. The free association memories were the worst because he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He wasn't sure what he had seen on TV or on a game or what had really happened. Just as he was trying to give up on thinking for the time being and shut off his brain a memory of him ice-skating with Sailor Moon popped into his head. Ice-skating? He wasn't even sure if he knew how to ice skate.

Giving up on his past for the time being he ran back to his apartment and showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He got into his car and drove aimlessly eventually ending up in front of Serena's school. He sighed and got out just as a bell rang. It seemed as if the students where getting out for lunch. Maybe she'll spend lunch with me, he thought with a smile. He found her under a tree trying to wheedle food out of Lita. He shook his head and waved when Lita spotted him. Serena's head snapped his way and a radiant smile spread across her face. Darien smiled wryly as he felt a small tug at his heart.

He caught her as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and tugged lightly at her hair. "Come have lunch with me. I'll have you back before the bell rings," he said softly in her ear. She smiled and nodded vigorously, her eyes sparkling. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't said anything but he knew that words weren't needed. He smiled and dropped a light kiss to the side of her neck. She giggled and squirmed out of his grasp and took his hand, leading back to his car. If I never get my memory back, he thought. I'll be perfectly happy as long as I can still have her.

Written by: Darien (Iketeru--dohai)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Wow. o.o didn't realize how many weeks I had skipped posing for this. Wasn't anything really (with the exception of last week) just hadn't had anything to post for my other story so I forgot totally about this one. x.x I'm going out of state this week end and my friend mentioned one of us witting for this and I thought "when was the last time I posted?" turned out to be about three weeks. X.X Sorry guys. I'm posting this week's chapter early too so I won't have to worry about trying to find a connection in Arkansas. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Enter Serena**

"Oh that looks so good Lita!" I squeel in delight when I feast my eyes upon her home made meal. I swear, Lita makes the best lunches.

"Would you like some?" She chuckled as my face was now an inch away from the box. I nodd excitedly. "Ok, let me fix you a plate."

She handed my a spare container she kept in her book bag, along with an extra set of chop sticks. She glanced up & stopped as she was handing me these things. A broad smile stretched across her face. I turn to see what had cought her attention. My heart nearly skipped a beat. It was Darien heading towards us.

I jump from my spot on Lita's blanket & run over to meet him. I plow my body right into his. He wraps his lean muscles around my delicate body. It felt so right to be in his arms again. I felt his warm lips kiss the top of my head.

"Come have lunch with me? I'll have you back before the bell rings." His voice husky in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded my head & gleamed up into his brillant blue eyes. He kissed the side of my neck gently. I giggled & took his hand, leading him towards the car.

We both climbed into his red sports car & sat silent for a moment. I finally broke the silence. "How was your day?"

He reached for the ignition & cracked up the car. The smooth vibrations surrounded us. "Good. You?"

I grin widely. "Great! Though I failed my math test again." I say the last line in a small voice. Very small voice.

He have me a playful glare. "Serena." He said in a mocking manner. "You need to study more young lady."

I fidget around with my index fingers. "I know."

"So whats new & exciting?" He laughs changing the subject. My mind jumps back to the day before yesterday. Images of Kyoufuu fill my head. I decide to keep this secret from Darien. He might not like how another guy walked me home.

"Um nothing." I lie. The image of Kyoufuu wouldn't leave my mind. Why couldn't I shake this?

Darien notices my worried expression & gives me a sympathic look. "You sure?"

This startles me & I look at him in suprise. "Y-yea."

"Ok." He shrugs, placing his eyes back on the road ahead.

"How about pizza?" He finally says pulling into a local pizza shop.

"Sure." I say excitedly. He knows me all to well. We walk in & sit down. We begin to chat about random things like school work, parties, food. We finish up our pizza & head back to the car to make it back before the bell rings. Once we pull back into the school courtyard I step out of the car. He rolls the window down & gives me a half smile.

"Thanks for lunch Darien." I smile.

"No problem."

I hear the bell ring. I wave goodbye to my beloved & head back towards the building. On my way I notice Lita in the spot I had left her in with the boy from the arcade. I held back a small giggle & walk right into the school. Maybe everything will be ok after all.

Written by: Serena (EternalSailorMoon)


	36. Chapter 36

**Enter Seika**

Seika's head snapped up when the lunch bell rang. She sighed and gathered her things glad for the break. As she walked out side a flash of swirling energy hit her consciousness. It felt familiar and she quickly walked toward it trying not to raise her hopes too high. As she turned the corner of the school orange energy came into her field of vision and she smiled to see her old friend sitting under the tree. She approached him and his brown haired friend, her smile wide. "Mouko," she said, joy in her voice. He looked up at the sound of his name then bounced to his feet quickly, his smile wide.

"Seika! I haven't seen you in ages! What's been going on?" With his usual disregard for her personal space he hugged her tightly and she stiffened slightly as her personal bubble was breached but relaxed after a tense moment. She patted his back lightly and he pulled away. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. You?"

"Aside from some really boring missions I'm good. Board out of my mind on this one. I'm working with Taka." His voice held such disdain when he said her name that Seika couldn't help but laugh.

"You dislike her." He snorted.

"She could test the patience of a saint, and we both know I'm no where near that." He turned slightly and winked at the brunette. "This is Lita. Lita, this is Seika. We go way back. We used to play together as kids." Seika chuckled lightly.

"I tried to keep him as a pet," she said with one raised eyebrow. Mouko laughed at the double meaning. As a child her first encounter with Mouko had been when he had shifted into a Kouen jungle cat trying to be fierce but at the tender age of five his shift had not turned him into a ferocious, deadly predator but into a near harmless cub. Seika, being the fearless child that she was, went up to him and took him home not acknowledging the danger that she would have been in if he had been a real animal and not a Choujuu warrior in disguise. Lita smiled thinking that she was joking but Seika and Mouko shared a look and they both smiled. "We will have to catch up later Mouko," she said. "After school?"

He nodded and she turned away with a small wave. As she walked off she wondered absently if he had mastered the art of species shifting. Since his spirit animal was feline he had had trouble shifting to K-9, aquatic, and avian creatures of any planet but had always flawlessly executed feline changes. Her second encounter with Mouko had been when they were seven while he had been trying to shift into a fish on Choujuu when she had gone with her father for diplomatic reasons. She had found him next to a lake stuck between forms.

His legs had been turned in to a giant fin and his arms flippers with fingers, his skin had turned to scales but other than an enormous pair of fish lips and a set of gills the rest of his body had remained the same. He had lain gasping on the shore dieing because his lungs hadn't been replaced by the gills. He could breath neither water nor air and had flopped around awkwardly until Seika, taking pity on him, had blasted his rear with a fire ball to shock him into one form or another. It had worked but instead of being grateful to her however, he had been indignant because he then smelt like grilled fish for the rest of the day.

Seika found herself laughing uncontrollably, tears rolling down her cheeks. A jab of pain in her side had her doubling over with mirth. She didn't hear Aisu approach her until it was too late. "Found something amusing?" He asked. She choked on an indrawn breath and coughed violently. Aisu moved toward her and patted her back firmly. When her coughing had subsided his large hand slid soothingly up and down her back. Clearing her throat she turned to him.

"Aisu," she said still a little miffed that he had taken out the blonde two days ago. Not that she had been counting or anything. He smiled at her and she blinked in surprise. Since when had they been on a smiling level? Just two days ago they had stormed away from each other in rages. Well. She had stormed away in a rage. It had been either that or rip his liver out trough his nose. She turned and sat down in a sunny patch and spread open her lunch. With out invitation he sat next to her, leaning back on his arms, his legs crossed at the ankles. She glared at him for a moment but he just smiled at her. Feeling slightly foolish for her childish behavior she cleared her throat and glanced down at her lunch. "Would you like some?" He shook his head, his smile widening.

"I do not need to eat as often as Kouen warriors do, Ma- er- Warrior." He said. Seika glanced at him in surprise. He had called her Warrior. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at him.

"So it is true? Hyousetsu warriors can go for weeks with out food?" He smirked.

"Yes. As long as we have water we can do without for quite a while." Seika chewed her rice ball thoughtfully.

"Useful for battles," she said diplomatically.

"And famine." She nodded. "Fire, unlike ice, needs to be fed with some kind of fuel constantly to remain alive while ice can go on for ages under its own power."

"But it only takes one burst of heat to melt that ice. Even if the cold eventually snuffs out the flame the ice will not leave the battle unscathed and most likely weakened irreparably." Aisu chuckled.

"How did we get to the topic of politics?"

"Who was speaking of politics?" She asked with a sly smile. "I was only speaking of the nature of elements." Aisu bumped her small, delicate shoulder gently with his larger one. They both knew that they had been speaking of possible war between Kouen and Hyousetsu. After a few moments of silence Seika sighed and lay back in the grass, her long black hair coiled in a single heavy braid beside her head. Aisu wound the silken end around his finger as she spoke. "Do you think that fire and ice can ever really live together peacefully? Accept each other? Live as equals?" He was quiet for a moment then sighed.

"I believe that they can. I believe that our planets can find a middle ground that everyone is, if not happy, content with. Most Hyousetsu people are only afraid of getting burned by your people Seika."

"And most of us are afraid of being frozen. We need warmth and vitality to survive. Our women cannot be the reserved, submissive women you want them to be. We were bred to be out spoken and opinionated. We cannot just change our very beliefs for your people."

"I know. That is exactly what we are asking you to do isn't it?" He asked thoughtfully.

"It would be like Kouen demanding that Hyousetsu warriors stand behind women. To let them be superior." Aisu's brow wrinkled in a frown. "Exactly. You would rail against that just as we do. I realize that on Hyousetsu that women are not equals and it probably doesn't mean anything to you in that sense but if someone demanded you give your freedom-"

"I would definitely be adverse to the suggestion," he said. "I believe that the only real obstacle that stands between peace between our two planets is ignorance." She turned to him, questions swimming in her ruby colored eyes. "I had a few opinions about Kouen women and you in particular before I met you, Seika." Her eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "I realize now that a lot of them were right. You are willful, stubborn, opinionated, rebellious, and hot tempered." She scowled at him. "But," he said softly, smiling into her eyes. "I have found that it isn't quite as annoying as I had thought it would be." Seika blinked in surprise. The bell rang and they continued to stare at each other. Slowly a smile spread over her face and she turned away to collect her things.

"Maybe you are not such an idiot after all." He laughed.

Written by: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	37. Chapter 37

**Enter Serena**

The bell to end school finally rings. We all pile out of the school entrance like monkeys. It was the weekend again. I meet up with the girls outside the doors.

"Hey whats up?" Mina asked me as I joined the group. I immediately give Lita a smug look.

"Saw you with Mouko today." I poke her with my elbow.

Her face turns to a bright red color. "Oh yea. We had lunch together."

"How cute." I sigh & spin around like Cinderella does when she first gets her gown.

"Shall we head to the Arcade?" Mina suggest with a big grin.

"Sure, Rini is going to be at her friends house again today." I say.

"Ok, off we go!" Lita locks arms with both me & Mina & we head down the sidewalk. Rei & Ami shrug at each other & follow after us.

Once we enter the arcade, me & Mina immediately head for the racing game.

"Your going down Mina!" I smirk.

"Oh yea?" She says with a devilish grin.

We climb into our simulators & start the game. Lita, Rei, & Ami crowd around the machine to watch. I start of in the lead but am soon lapped by Mina.

"No way!" I say, pushing the accelerator even more. Its not use. I can't catch up. After four laps Mina wins the game. She jumps out the seat & beings jumping around excitedly.

"In your face Serena!"

I hang my head. "Awwww, you cheated."

"How did she cheat meatball head?" Rei says rolling her eyes.

"I didn't ask you Rei." I stick my tongue out at her like a little child.

"You guys are hopeless." Andrew laughs. He had been watching us the whole time from behind the counter.

"Hey Andrew." Mina says in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey."

"Guys." Ami said in a small voice. She had been staring out the window since Mina had won.

"Ami you ok?" Lita asked concerned.

She doesn't make an effort to look at us. She just raises her hand & points out the window, almost as if she's in a trance. We all walk over to where she is & see what has got her attention. The sky, which was a beautiful blue when we entered the arcade, was now a horrible grey color.

"A storm?" Mina asked falling into the same trance Ami was in.

I noticed Rei out of the corner of my eye begin to tense. I glance back outside. I'm suddenly hit with the same energy flow I felt the other day. Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered how ominous it felt.

"Do you feel that?" I ask Rei, already knowing the answer. She nodds.

"Hmmmm. Maybe I should turn on the TV to see if we have any reports on the weather." Andrew says, flipping the TV on, located in a corner of the room.

We all turn to watch. There was a breaking new story. But it wasn't on the weather.

"Just in! A unidentified personnel is using some sort of power source, draining everyones energy in the vicinity. Officials are unsure of what is the cause of this, but they are encouraging residents to stay clear of the area." The news reporter confirmed. They showed us footage of where this was taking place. It was right down the street.

"You don't think..." Mina said, in slight shock.

"We should check it out." Ami said, rushing for the door.

We followed her out without a word. Andrew called after us but we paid him no mind.

"Come feed me your pathetic energy, Queen Starlina will love all this." A tall woman with green hair cackled. People all around her feel to the ground. Their energy flowed into a small black globe that the woman was holding out.

"Stop!" I shout.

The womans neck snaps to attention. She turns to see me & the girls standing in a row. "Who are you?" She wrinkles her noise in disgust.

"I am the pretty soldier who is sick & tired of these Negaverse people thinking they can come to my planet & try to mess up the peace that we have so hard tried to achieve." I march closer to her. "I am the champion of love & justice. In the name of the moon I right wrongs & triumph over evil, & that means you."

The woman coughed, showing an amused smile. "Well that's... Interesting."

"Your such a moon face." Mars said shaking her head.

"What?" I raise my hands innocently. "She wanted to know who I was, & I told her."

"So what should we call you?" Lita said referring to the green haired woman.

She gave us a devilish grin. "I am the loyal servant of Queen Starlina, Chloe."

"Chloe?" I say a bit baffled. "That's not a very evil name."

"I converted over to the dark side." She replies.

"Oh."

"Sailor Moon! Quit playing Ms. Nice pants & get rid of her already!" Mars snaps.

"Ok, Ok." The Moon Tier appears in my hand. I place it out in front of me. "Silver Moo-"

"Super Solar Siren!" Chloe jumps out of the way of the attack. Everyone turns in the direction of the new attack.

"Another girl scout?" Chloe moans. "& you would be?"

The new scout walks towards us, with a smirk on her face. She positions herself directly across from us, placing her hand on her hip. "So kind of you to ask." She says. "I am the source that everyone in this galaxy revolves around. I shine in the light of love & justice. I am a pretty soldier of light. Sailor Sun. In the name of the sun, your evil ways are now done."

"Ugh, what is with all these speeches?" Chloe asked, become more annoyed.

"I was just coping moon face here." Sun laughed.

"What was that hot head!?" I snap.

"Is that the best you got?" She smirked.

"Are you two done?" Chloe cut in a board voice.

Sun shrugged. "I guess."

"Good." Chloe snapped her fingers, causing the people on the ground to morph into little black fuzzballs with razor sharp teeth.

"What the heck?" Sun says in surprise. I didn't blame her. These were the weirdest things I've ever seen. They reminded me oddly of that horror movie _Critters_.

"They're called Chios." Chloe announces, as a black hole appears behind her. "They won't stop until they've beaten their enemy."

"Well neither will we!" Jupiter said, taking the challenge.

Chloe shoved her remark aside with a chuckle. "It was nice meeting you all. Too bad it was our last." She jumped back into the hole & disappeared.

The Chios rolled our way. "Ugh, stupid little fur-balls." Sun said, swatting her talisman at them. A huge one jumped up towards my face, it's razor sharp teeth exposed. I let out a glass-shattering shriek.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" The Chio fell to the ground.

"Thanks!" I sigh, regaining a normal pulse. "It would have been a disaster to loose a pretty face like this."

"Only a mother could love that ugly thing." Sun says whacking chios with her wand like a baseball bat.

"& your talking?" I snap in defense.

"Sailor Moon please, we have more important things to do!" Mercury shouted as she finished up an attack.

"Sorry." I giggled. I placed the moon tier back out in front of me. "Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!" All the chios return back to humans. The people that had been drained by chloe slowly began to wake up. I take a deep sigh. "Here we go again."

"Hmmm. Earth is pretty interesting for my first day." Sun laughs. "Well Adieu!"

"Wait." Mars calls. "Why are you here?"

She turns & gives us a cold glare. "I don't think that's any of your concern. I'm here to do my job, I would appreciate if you people of the white moon wouldn't get in my way." She turned & disappeared into an alleyway.

"So..." Mina stated after a brief moment of silence. "Is she friend or foe?"

I shrugged "Who knows."

I'm still so confused about everything that has happened this week. Hopefully it'll all be explained soon.

Written by: Serena (EternalSailorMoon)


	38. Chapter 38

**Enter Chewy**

"Class," The horribly dressed teacher raised her voice, catching the attention of the class. "We have a new student today. Please welcome Chewy Takahashi." The class of earth youths stared at me in silence. A few mumbled under their breath, but not loud enough to be heard from the front. The wrinkled earth teacher turned to me with a smile. Shesh, if she held that long enough her face would crack. "You can take your seat Miss Takahashi."

I sigh & make my way over to the far left row. I sit down in an empty desk.

"Hey." I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn & am greeted by a blonde youth. I study her a moment. She fondly reminded me of that moron Sailor Moon. "I'm Serena."

I glare at her hand as she sticks it out. I remember seeing a documentary about homeless people on earth back on my home planet. "Sorry, I have no money."

She gives me a puzzled look. "You're suppose to shake it."

I raise a perfectly tweaked brow. "Why?"

She thought about it a moment. "I have no idea really." He blue eyes met mine again. "It's just a greeting."

I kept an inward chuckle to myself. On my home planet we would fight each other to see who was more dominate, to gain respect. To bad that wasn't in affect here. Everyone would look to me as their superior.

"Oh." I take grasp of her hand & move it up & down. I must have done something right on account of her pulling back & giving me a smile when we were done. "I'm Chewy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chewy." She grinned.

"Sure."

Later

The day ended quickly. The moment the bell had rung, all the earth youths piled out of the school doors like a wild heard of Antelope. Whatever that is. It's just an expression I heard once. : Must be some kind of earth food.

"Chewy!" The girl I had met this morning called Serena, was standing at the foot of the steps with another group of girls. I slowly make my way through the crowd over to them.

"Sup?"

"Hi, I wanted you to meet my friends." She said in a loud squeak. I felt an incredible urge to reach up & clamp her mouth shut. "This is Mina, Ami, Rei, & Lita."

"Hi." I say in a slight bored voice.

"Serena." We glance around to see where this velveted voice had came from. I was intrigued by it. It was oddly familiar. Once I could see around the girls my heart seemed to skip a beat. Kyoufuu.

"Kyoufuu?" Serena asked puzzled.

He gave her a half smile. He walked closer, but stopped when his eyes fell on me. "You." The girls turn their heads from me, to Serena, to Kyoufuu.

"Hey sexy." I wink, knowing that he hated that. He hated not only just that, but everything about me. Ever since we were arranged to be married when we were little. I of course, fell in love with him. Him, not so much. He did his best to avoid me, but this only heightened my determination to have him.

"It's been a long time. Chewy." He chewed at the sound of my name. I know it tore him up to even look at me.

"You two know each other?" Serena asked curiously after a moment.

"You could say that." I brushed away a strand of brown hair from my face. Kyoufuu turned back to Serena.

"I'll speak with you later, my fair maiden." He took her hand & kissed it gently, eying me as he did this. Even if he did have feelings for this meatball head, he would have have kissed her anyways, just to make me jealous. I smirk. This means war. War for love. War for those girls. & War for our planets.

Cheers my love.

Written by: Chewy (EternalSailorMoon)


	39. Chapter 39

**Enter Serena**

"So Chewy." I take a sip of my chocolate milkshake then gave her a curious look. "How do you know Kyoufuu?"

"Oh." She chuckled, stretching her arms. "We're childhood friends. We go way back."

"Why did he look as though you were the last person he wanted to see?" Mina chimed in.

"Family matters." She stated taking a sip of her water. "He's mad at me."

We stare at her with a sympathetic look.

"Say meatball head," Rei gave me an accusing look. "You never told us how you met that Kyoufuu guy either."

Mina gasped. "Your not cheating on Darien are you?"

I place my hand on my forehead & sigh. "No."

"So?" Rei leaned closer. "How do you know him?"

"He saved my life alright?" I snap. "& if you don't believe me ask Rini."

She sat back in her place satisfied.

"You sure it was Kyoufuu?" Chewy laughs. "He's not the saving type."

"He seemed nice enough." Ami stated.

Chewy shrugged taking another sip of her watter. "If you say so."

We hear the bell at the top of the door ring. The moment Lita's eyes glance over, her face lites up.

"Mouko!" She waved. "Over Here!"

He gave her a half-smile & headed over to our table. Chewy, Mina, & Lita all slide down to make room for him.

"Hey Saiai." He said with a big grin, taking his seat. Lita blushed instantly.

"Hi Mouko!" I shriek.

"Hi." He replied, only making eye contact with Lita.

Lita blushed again, turning her head. "M-Mouko this is Chewy."

He takes his eye's of Lita briefly & looks around both her & Mina. "Hi."

"Sup?" Chewy Smirks.  
"She's new." Mina added.

Mouko laughs & arches an eyebrow. "Are you guys the greeting committee or something?"

Chewy gave Rei a puzzled look. "He's new too."

"Oh."

Mouko snaps his head towards the door just before the bell rings & Seika walks in. I climb to my knees & gave over the booth. "Seika!" I wave her over to us. Ami, Rei, & I all scoot down to make room for her. She took a seat by me.

"Hey." Mouko gave her a friendly grin.

"Hello."

"I'll go ahead & introduce myself again." Chewy sighs, before giving Seika a smile. "Ello, I'm Chewy Takahashi. I'm new around here."

"It is nice to meet you." She smiled back.

"Great." I say loudly, slamming my hands down on the table. "Now we all know each other."

"It defiantly be a party if Aisu was here." Mina said with a dreamy look.

"& Kyoufuu." Chewy added joining Mina in her daydream.

Seika sapped her neck & glared at chewy. She paid no mind to this & continued on her giggling rampage with Mina.

"So meatball head." Rei said changing the subject. "How did you do on that test you were suppose to take today?"

I fidget around with my index fingers. "Well... Um... You see..."

"You failed didn't you?" Rei sighed.

"If you count a 30 as failing." I say in a small voice.

"Serena, you should really start studying more." Ami added. "We'll be taking the SAT's next year."

I hang my head. "I know."

"Is a 100 good or bad?" Chewy stated curiously. We all gave her odd looks.

"Good." Lita blinked at her.

"Oh." She pondered the thought a moment then laughed. "Looks like I did better than you meatball head."

"Hey!" I snap. Ugh, why does everyone have to pick on me? -.-

"Seika." We glance towards Mouko as he clears his throat. "Look out side."

We all shift to look out the window. The sky was as grey as it was the other day.

"Not again." Chewy mumbled. No one paid her any mind. Seika stood up.

"I think I better head home now." She bid us all a farewell then hurried off towards the door.

Chewy cleared her throat. "Yea, I think I need to be going as well." Mouko, Lita, & Ami all scooted out for her. Once she stood up they took their seat again. "Adieu my friends." She said before hurrying out like Seika had done.

"Well since everyone is leaving..." Mouko Said Scratching is head. "Shall I walk you home Saiai?"

"Um." Lita glanced at us for help. We gave her shrugs & she turned back to meet his eyes. "I think we were going over to Serena's afterwards."

"Oh." He said, slightly disappointed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch then." He stood & grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle kiss. Once he was gone we all sighed.

"That was close." Mina said.

"Come on girls." Rei stated. "We have to go."

Written By: Serena (EternalSailorMoon)


	40. Chapter 40

Enter Seika

Seika walked into the ice cream shop determined to try a root beer float. "Seika!" the high pitched voice that she knew too well called to her. She turned with a slightly stiff smile on her lips. Serena waved to her and somewhat reluctantly she walked over to her and her group of friends. A blue and black haired girl scooted over in the seat to make room for her and she sat down uncertainly beside Serena.

"Hey," Mouko said with his trade mark grin, his arm around a brunette with what Earth Youths called a "Pony Tail". She sighed silently as she felt the tension drain from her body.

"Hello," she said with a small smile, one eyebrow cocked in approving question. He smirked back at her and pulled the girl closer. She blushed.

"I'll go ahead & introduce myself again," another brunette said with a sigh, before giving Seika a smile. "Ello, I'm Chewy Takahashi. I'm new around here."

"It is nice to meet you," she said smiling back.

"Great," Serena says loudly, slamming her hands down on the table, making Seika flinch fractionally. "Now we all know each other."

"It'd defiantly be a party if Aisu was here," a long haired blond girl said with a far off look in her eyes.

"And Kyoufuu," Chewy added her eyes clouding too. Seika's head sapped to Chewy so fast that she felt her neck crack. She glared at chewy. Kyoufuu, she thought with mild panic. He was here? Chewy paid no attention to Seika's dark stare, her mind elsewhere and continued on her giggling rampage with the blond. Seika's mind drifted to all the possible reasons that Kyoufuu would be on this planet, so far away from his own galaxy, and her mind only locked on one thought. He was here to collect women, but how did these girls know him? He must have targeted one of them, maybe them all. She would have to stick close to these girls. She groaned inwardly. More time with Serena. As Earthlings said, the girl had a voice that could shatter concrete.

"Seika," Mouko said solemnly, his face uncharacteristically serious. "Look out side." Snapping from her thoughts Seika glanced out the large glass windows to the gray sky beyond. They shared a glance. He felt the energy too. Seika nodded almost imperceptibly and Mouko blinked his confirmation. Seika rose with her customary grace, her long black hair, tied back in a single braid, slipping over her shoulder as she stood.

"I think that I better be heading home now," she said calmly. She waved her goodbye and walked swiftly out the door. As soon as she had cleared the ice cream shop's huge windows she was off at a dead run homing in on the dark energy. She ducked into an ally way quickly and looked around for any possible observers. Whipping the shoulder length black rod like earring from her left ear with her right hand in a flourish that left visible red line in the air she twirled it between her fingers swiftly. "Eternal Eclipse Power," she said and black flames immediately spiraled up her body then dissipated, leaving her in classic red sailor attire with black flames licking up the fabric of the skirt and gloves and red ones up her torso. Her glossy black hair had come unbraided to land in shimmering masses near her shoulders, continuing down to mid calf.

A small delicate black choker depicting a black orb almost completely covering a red sphere clung to her throat, matching her dangling earrings. Her sensible flats had transformed into red high healed pumps with black flames dancing up them, red ribbon entwining around her ankles, and small black wings on the back of the shoes. Finally, the rod earring spinning in her fingers elongated into a staff with the same eclipsing black orb covering red sphere on the end, red wings flanking its sides, and black star burst with ruby center at the top. Her transformation complete, Seika took off pulsing black fire behind her to speed her along to the point when her feet no longer touched the ground, the hot air keeping her afloat.

Coming to a halt near a green haired woman sucking people's energy into a black globe, she quickly assessed the cackling woman then started to twirl her staff over her head, black flames pouring from the orb, forming into a giant fire ball. Quickly she lowered her staff so that the winged ball pointed at the woman. "Eclipse Dark Inferno," she said and felt the staff kick back as the gigantic fire ball shot away from it, jarring her body with the force of the separation.

The woman turned and gasped in surprise as she was engulfed in the dark flames. Her loud screech of pain could be heard, echoing hollowly through the nearly silent street. "Over did it just a little bit, Eclipse?" she heard from behind her, the low throaty voice one she knew well. She cocked her head to the side, not taking her eyes off the fire ball, knowing that it wouldn't last much longer.

"It is my weakest attack, Tiger," she said evenly, using a childhood nickname as five girls in suites similar to hers came into sight, if not hearing distance. The giant half cat half man strolled along beside her, circling her, its slitted amber eyes studying her.

"Kyoufuu," he said softly. She shook her head.

"I am not sure but I think that it is him." His fur stood on end.

"What do you plan to do about him?" he asked softly, feeling her rage starting to boil over.

"Flush him out. Then incinerate him." At that moment the fire ball died down to ash and the woman, burned and battered, but still standing stood in a puddle of melted asphalt.

"Just who do you think you are? Another Sailor Brat?" The woman asked acidly.

"We're not brats!" A high pitched voice yelled in indignation. Tiger actually winced and clapped his claw like hands over his sensitive cat ears. She sounded like Serena. Seika shook the thought from her head quickly. Serena didn't seem the type. But they did have the same energy. Similar, she reminded herself. No one had the same energy. It was what made people unique.

"Good Joutei!" Tiger hissed, his voice fraught with pain. "Is she calling dogs?" Seika turned fractionally to bring the girls into her line of vision but kept her eyes on the green haired woman.

"We are Sailor Soldiers! We are the champions of love and justice! In the name of the Moon-" she said being cut off by the other girls around her as they added to her little speech.

"Mars."

"Mercury."

"Jupiter."

"And Venus."

"We will right wrongs and triumph over-"

"Yes, yes. I know. We've been through this once before," the green haired woman cut her off. "Can we get on with this? You girls-"

"Then you'll remember eating this!" A brown haired girl in red and yellow said. "Super Solar Siren!" A red wave of light streaked towards the woman as the girl waved a wand. Shooting off an energy blast of her own, the woman neutralized the girls attack.

"Eating what darling? That was about as filling as-"

"Do you people ever fight or do you just argue back and forth," Seika asked annoyed. The woman's face scrunched in rage.

"You shut up!" she yelled and turned back to the girls to see a fire arrow flying at her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A raven haired girl in red yelled as she attacked. Panicking slightly the woman moved out of the way, barely missing being struck dead on.

"You insolent little-" she was cut off as she saw two attacks come at her. She squealed as she scuttled out of the way.

"Jupiter Oak Shock!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Those attacks coming from a brunette in green and a blond in orange.

"Hey, hey! This is tag team not double team! One at a time!"

"Moon Face! You're up! Finish her already," the raven haired girl snapped.

"Okay! Okay! And don't call me Moon Face!"

"You girls really believe that you can beat me?" The woman cackled. "You-"

"Talk entirely too much," Seika snapped finally losing her patience with the whole battle. Leveling her staff at the woman she shot off a small fire ball that stopped just short of the woman before fizzling out.

"That's it?" she asked in surprise. "That's it?" her voice taking on confidence. "After that first attack this is all you've got?" She made that cackling laugh again.

"Eclipse Fire Ball Detonation," Seika said calmly and suddenly the woman exploded, engulfed into black flames in the blink of an eye. The woman leaped out of the flames, panting hard. Suddenly a black hole opened behind her.

"This is by no means finished!" she shouted before jumping into the hole and disappearing. Seika cocked her hip in annoyance and tapped the base of her staff on the ground. She could try to go after the woman but she turned to the others and saw them starring at her. She tilted her head in question.

Written By: Seika (BlackRoseTD)


	41. Chapter 41

**Enter Chewy**

After Chloe had disappeared back into the hole we al turn to the new scout. I could tell by the expression on the other scouts face that she wasn't a regular around here. I decided to be the first to break the silence. "So like... who the hell are you?"

Her burgundy eyes glared down at me. "I am Eternal Sailor Eclipse."

"& who's the cat dude?" Sailor Moon chimed in with a loud pitch.

He chuckled softly, exposing his sharp teeth. "Just call me Tiger." His voice was oddly familiar. so was his energy for that matter. Actually, both of them had familiar energy patterns.

"Yea, that's original." I state sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Tiger narrowed his eyes at me & glared.

Sailor Eclipse turned sharply, sending her long black hair spiraling around her body, then dropping back down to her thighs. "Come Tiger, we have no business left here."

He grinned widely, exposing his teeth once more & gave her a nod in agreement. He turned & they march out of sight.

"That was interesting." Sailor Venus blinked. We all shared the same confused expression.

"Sun," I look up to see who had called my name. Mars was giving me a serious look.

"Sup?"

"Just tell me one thing. Do you know who Sailor Eclipse is?"

I swing my wand back & forth with my left hand. "I wouldn't have asked who she was if I knew her, duh."

"Oh." She looked away briefly, gathering her thoughts. "I guess that's... True."

"Chyea"

"Then I wonder where she came from?" Jupiter said with a far off look in her eye. We take another moment of silence. I shake my head to snap out of it. What was I doing? I was acting like I was one of them. I had to get out of there.

"Well Moon face, looks like you've got some more competition." I laugh, back flipping onto the roof of a nearby store. "Adieu!" I wave & head towards the stairwell.

I slowly begin to change back to my normal clothes. A series of red ribbons extracted back towards my the middle of my chest, in accompany with several flaming feathers. Once all the ribbons had returned back into my golden broach, my normal attire had returned. Before I had transformed, I had been wearing baggy black pants that hung off my hips, with a skin tight hot pink tank top. I topped it all of with a pair of pink air force ones.

I climbed onto the stairwell that leads into the side ally. Once back on the ground I am struck with a familiar energy trail. I turn sharply & see a tall figure hovering over me.

"Kyoufuu." I say softly. His dark blue eyes glare down at me. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around his big lean body, but I quickly shake the thought away. It'll take much more before I'm able to do that. Much more.

"We need to talk. Now." His voice firm. He places his hands on my shoulders & pushes me towards the stairs, sitting me down on a step.

"Kyoufuu-" He cuts me off.

"What are you doing here Chewy? What cold a Soyatian possible want here on Earth?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kyoufuu."

He placed his hand on the railing & leaned towards my face. "I asked you first." He backed away crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

"It's not here to find you if that's what your after."

"Liar." He sneered.

"No really." I pleaded. "I didn't even know you were here."

He didn't answer. I turn my head & took down at the asphalt. "My father is tired of waiting Kyoufuu. If you won't take me as your bride then our planets will go to war."

"I told you," His cold eyes rose to meet mine. "I have no interest with you or your people."

"So you choose war?"

"I only have one desire, to mate & produce many offspring's to strengthen our army."

"So your here just to pick up women?"

He nodded. I stood up to meet him face to face. "Kyoufuu your nothing but a sleazy dog!"

He held back an amused smile. "Does that mean you'll stop being so persistent now?"

I clinched my fist together. "My father offered your people open arms to the women of Soyato. Your men could mate with them & produce as many children as they like."

"That was just a bribe."

"It was not!" I snap.

"Your father only offered us that so that we wouldn't have to go to war."

"Duh! My Father rules the whole area surrounding the North Star. Your people were planning to take over nearby planets. My Father couldn't let that happen."

"Our women population is very low."

"Why do you think my Father offered you our women?"

"& You?"

I suck in air sharply. I grew silent a moment, feeling my heart start to quicken. I clinch my first into balls in order to keep my mind focused. "Our marriage was suppose to seal the deal."

He snorted & turned, walking away. He stopped just before entering the street. "My answer remains."

Before I have a chance to respond he disappears around the corner. I felt tears start to sting my blue-green eyes. Why did he have to be so stubborn!? I blasted the brick wall with a weak fire attack. Releasing the energy helped calm me down. I felt my heart beat start to slow back to a normal pulse. I whip away my tears with my arm & force a smirk on my face. Kyoufuu _will _be mine. I will make sure of that. But I must put that aside for now & concentrate on my mission.

Written by: Chewy (EternalSailorMoon)


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Sorry for lateness. I'm posting two chapters to make up for it though. (the one I missed –cough-) I had surgery on the 20th, didn't get home till the 22 (I think, I slept a lot through this time) and slept and felt like crap until about Tuesday. I might actually have to delay my posts to every other week since I'm running out of material. I only have a few more prewritten chapters and I want to give people time to write. –kicks self . - Now on to the smexyness of Mouko. –drools-

Enter Mouko

The jingling of the small bell above the door grated on my battered senses and I flinched at the irksome sound. Earth humans were filthy smelly creatures and I was sick to death of all of them. Just then my heightened, if more than slightly offended, senses picked up on a sweet smell. Crisp apples and warm woman with an underlying scent that was all her own. Lita. In that moment my day wasn't so bad. "Mouko!" I heard and turned towards her voice. She was smiling widely at me and the sent of her joy filled the room. "Over here!" I breathed deeply. Warm sunlight on a spring day. I gave her a smile and walked over to her table. Other scents blended with hers to tell me that there were others at her table. Though I had known they were there, until that moment I hadn't acknowledged them. Lita and two other girls slid over to make room for me and I nodded my thanks, keeping my eyes on Lita's.

"Hey Saiai," I said as I sat down and she blushed instantly making my smile widen.

"Hi Mouko!" A blonde girl shrieked at me. I tried to suppress my wince but I knew that I didn't do too good a job. Lita looked at me sympathetically and I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Hi," I said but kept my eyes on Lita's. She blushed again. I loved it when she did that. It was so cute. I just wanted to lick her. She turned her head from me.

"Mouko this is Chewy," she said, stuttering over my name a little. The spicy smell of her nervousness floated up to me and I had to fight to not openly sniff her. Earthlings thought that strange for some reason. I inhaled deeply and glanced around the table. Two blondes-one with pigtails the other with a red bow-, a brunette, blue haired girl, black haired girl, and Lita.

"Hi," I said simply knowing that I should be scenting each of them for future references but my Saiai was in the forefront of my mind. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Sup?" Chewy said smirking.

"She's new," one blonde said. She had been at the arcade when I had first met Lita. I chuckled and ached an eyebrow at the group of girls.

"Are you guys the greeting committee or something?" I ask. Chewy gave the raven-haired girl a puzzled look.

"He's new too," she supplied with a slight smile. She didn't seem as if she trusted me too much and I really couldn't blame her.

"Oh," Chewy said. I felt a familiar hot energy flow towards us and turned to the door sharply knowing that Seika would be walking through the door any moment. The annoying bell rang and Seika walked in, her sent of dark spices and hickory smoke. Comforting.

"Seika!" The high-pitched squeal came again and I actually could hear my ears ring. She waved Seika over to us and girls once again scooted over to make room for another person. Seika moved stiffly over to us and I couldn't suppress a smile at the sour smell that told of her annoyance.

"Hey," I said with a grin as I put my arm around Lita. Seika raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Hello," she said simply, reserving judgment. I turned to my Saiai and gazed at her shimmering aura, spell bound. I could feel myself getting lost in her but I couldn't seem to help it. I started slightly when the loud blonde's small hands slammed down on the table. Did she have to be so loud all the time?

"Now we all know each other," she said brightly.

"It'd defiantly be a party if Aisu was here," the blonde with the bow in her hair said with a fuzzy look in her eyes. We all know each other, I asked myself. No one had bothered to introduce me to anyone but Chewy though no one seemed to notice this little fact.

"And Kyoufuu," Chewy added. Seika and I both turned to look at her sharply. Kyoufuu? I glanced at Seika and could almost see the thoughts moving in her head though her sent gave a lot of her thoughts away anyway.We would have to tail these girls.I wasn't too thrilled about spending more time with the loud one but it did meanI could spend more time withmy Saiai.

I glanced out the window as I felt the fine hairs on my body rise at the weather changes out side. Thick gray clouds blanketed the sky darkly. "Seika," I said solemnly, I could feel the dark energies swirling. "Look outside." She gazed out the large windows and we shared a glance. She felt it. She nodded fractionally and I blinked slowly to say that I understood. I would meet her there. She rose almost fluidly and I knew all too well how deadly those movements could be when she wanted them to be.

"I think I better be heading home now," she said calmly andI knew her mind was already on the battle ahead. Seika was nothing if not a master strategist. As she disappeared from sight Chewy cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I think I need to be going as well," she said and Lita, the blue haired girl and I scooted out of the long seat so that she could leave. Once she was standing we sat again. "Adieu my friends," she said before hurrying out.

"Well since everyone is leaving," I said, letting my sentence trail off suggestively. I leaned forward to sip Lita's strange fizzy drink that was surprisingly good and scratched the back of my head trying to figure out what it was. "Shall I walk you home, Saiai?" I asked, knowing that my eyes were brighter than usual.

"Um," Lita hesitated and glanced at her friends. I knew she wanted me to but something stopped her. I saw the others shrug out the corner of my eye and she finally turned to meet my eyes. "I think we were going over to Serena's afterwards." Who was Serena? One of the girls surly.

"Oh," I said disappointed. If I could walk her home I could be assured of her safety but I didn't have time to argue. I knew that Seika could handle herself but it never hurt to have backup. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," I said with my usual smile and walked amiably out the door in the opposite direction that Seika had gone. I turned down a dark alleyway and casually transformed into a peregrine falcon, the fastest thing in the air on this planet. Though I had expected the panicky mind of a bird to be slightly overwhelming like the squirrels of this planet I found it surprisingly easy to subdue. Flying at top speed I spotted a giant black fireball in the middle of street. Definitely Seika.

Plunging headlong out of the air I swooped down low to the ground behind Seika, changing from falcon to my normal form before my paws hit the ground. My pointed ears twitched at the sound of some woman's screams of agony and my fur fluffed with the discomfort, my tail curling slightly. I flexed my claws to try to ease my tension knowing that it wouldn't help until the woman stopped screaming. "Over did it just a little bit, Eclipse," I asked grumpily, my voice little more than a deep growl. She cocked her head slightly and turned her head towards me slightly.

"It is my weakest attack, Tiger," she said evenly, usingthe childhood nickname she had given me when we were seven. I suppressed a chuckle. She hadn't called me that in years. I heard the foot steps of five girls coming up the street, three in heals and two in flats, but since they were up wind I couldn't tell if they were here to help or not. Not that Seika needed it. I had seen her demolish a small galaxy once so I knew that she was not taking this opponent too seriously. I circled her slowly, studying her.

"Kyoufuu," I said softly and she shook her head.

"I am not sure but I think that it is him," she said calmly but I knew she was just as stunned as I was.

"What do you plan to do about him?" I asked knowing that I shouldn't push but forging ahead anyway. She should have killed him when she had the chance.

"Flush him out. Then incinerate him," she said and I knew that she had gotten over her qualms about getting rid of him. I could barely suppress my purr of approval, and at that moment the fireball that held the woman burned down to ashes and the woman stood in a puddle of asphalt, burned and bruised.

"Who do you think you are? Another Sailor Brat," she snapped.

"We're not brats," a high-pitched voice yelled in indignation and I involuntarily clapped my claws over my sensitive ears. Not another one, I thought as I suppressed a moan of pain. She sounded almost exactly like the blonde that was Lita's friend.

"Good Joutei!" I hissed. "Is she calling dogs?" The girls went into some little speech that I missed as I tried to check if my ears were bleeding and to get rid of the ringing. I watched the fight from the sidelines with Seika nursing my injuries when a familiar sent hit my nose. Forgetting my pain my head shot up and I opened my mouth to get a better whiff. Green apples. Though I was outwardly calm my every sense screamed for me to find my Saiai and get her out of potential danger. My slitted eyes rested on the form of a brunette in green for a split second before moving on. The air rushed out of my lungs in a single great whoosh.

My eyes snapped back to the girl, the vibrant green aura floating around her. Lita. I felt a deep primitive, blindingrage fill me. The green haired woman had threatened my Saiai. Before I could move to rip her throat out Seika engulfed her in black flames and I jerked as I controlled my body's erg to maul the woman. The woman leapt out of the fireball, saying something along the lines of this isn't over and disappeared through a black hole. Seika tapped her staff on the ground in annoyance. I forced myself to a calm state so that I could understand the exchange between her and the girls.

"And who's the cat dude," the girl with the high voice squeaked. I chuckled slightly and gave her a wide grin, showing off my fangs. It was clearly a Big Bad Wolf "The better to eat you with my dear" smile. I could smell her fear; the sharp smoky sent burning my nose.My smiled widened.

"Just call me Tiger," I said.

"Yeah that's original," the girl who had attacked the woman first said sarcastically. My eyes narrowed. Though she gave off a bravado that was commendable, I could smell her nervousness too. Her instincts where telling her that I could be in front of her with my claws in her throat before she could blink and I toyed with the idea of proving those instincts right to teach her a lesson when Seika spoke up.

"Come Tiger, we have no business left here." I nodded my agreement though I inwardly mourned the loss of the opportunity to terrify the girl. Before I turned to follow Seika, my eyes were drawn to Lita's. I knew she wouldn't recognize me and had no intention of informing her of who I was until she could get over her slight fear of this form. She too let off an air of fearlessness but I knew better. I turned and padded away, catching up to Seika's long strides easily. Though I knew that I shouldn't be mad thatmy Saiaiwas keeping a secret from me since I was hiding a fewvery big ones myself, I couldn't help but ask myself if she would have told me as I had intended to eventually tell her.

Written By: Mouko (Angel84508)


	43. Chapter 43

Enter Lita

I awake from my nightmare in a cold sweat, my chest heaves as I gasp for breath. I brush my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes as I glance around my room. Every shadow seems threatening for some reason. I turn on my bedside lamp and climb out of bed wary of every sound. I glance at my clock. 3:46. I sigh knowing that I won't get anymore sleep tonight. With nothing to do until school starts I go into my kitchen and pull out ingredients for cookies. Since I make Mouko and my lunch the night before I know that there are few things that I can make that aren't already inthe boxbut Mouko always seems to have room for seconds so I measure out flower and sugar and grab eggs from the refrigerator.

I don't even remember what the nightmare was about now and I sigh my frustration as I slide the cookies into the oven to bake. I measure more flower for muffins and grab fresh blue berries from the drawer in the bottom of the fridge, my mind wandering to yesterday's battle with Chloe. Eternal Eclipse seemed strong. She had looked like she had been allowing us to play a game with Chloe, as if she had known that she could have taken Chloe out anytime she wanted andour participation in the battlehad only been because she had allowed it. I shiver and slice bananas for banana nut muffins.

What about Tiger? He had been more than slightly terrifying. He was the Big Bad Wolf in cat form. Tall and all muscle and fur. He had moved with a fluid grace that would have been beautiful if all my instincts hadn't screamed "Predator! Predator! YOU are the PREY! He will EAT you!" at the top of their non-existent little lungs when I had seen him. I sigh again as I dump banana pieces into a new bowl of batter then start to chop nuts. He had turned me into a quivering puddle of goop with a single glance of his feline eyes and I had been almost mindless with my fear. I slam the mixing bowl on the table to vent my self-directed anger.

I mix yet another bowl of batter and add chocolate chips to this one. Taking out three muffin trays I place muffin cups into each hole and pour the different batters into each tray. I glance at the oven clock and see that the cookies still have a few minutes left in the oven. I grab a box of tea leaves from a cabinet and proceed to make myself tea. I set my small porcelain tea pot on an eye on the stove and measure cinnamon and honey into a mug. The oven timer goes off and I grab an oven-mitt and pull out the cookie sheet. I set that on the table and stuff the three muffin trays into the sweltering cavern and shut the door. My tea pot whistles andI pour myself a cup of tea and take it to my bed room as I grab my uniform and underthings to take a quick shower before the muffins are ready.

I wash quickly but stand under the spray of water longer than I usually do, trying to wash away the lingering chill bumps from my thoughts and nightmare. I step out of the shower and brush my teeth as I wrap my hair in a thick green towel. Fully dressed I walk into the kitchen as the oven timer goes off. I pull out the muffins and set them to cool as I wrap the cookies in a green cloth with horses on it. I box the muffins and walk out my house with my things almost twenty minutes early, walking to Serena's house.

Though I know she won't appreciate being woken up she will be glad to see the muffins and I can give them to the girls and Rini when I see them this morning. I knock on Serena's door and smile at Rini when she opens the door. "Hi Rini," I say with a big smile and a cheerfulness that I don't really feel. She looks at me in surprise.

"If you've come to get Serena she's not up yet," Rini says with annoyance.

"I know," I say with a wink. "But I thought that I could ply her with muffins," I say and open the box revealing the three dozen muffins stuffed within. Her eyes light up. "Take a few there's plenty."

"Thanks Lita," she says with a grin and lets me in. I set the muffins on the table and go to Serena's room. I shake her and place a muffin under her nose.

"Come and get it, Serena," I say softly as I wave the still hot muffin. Her nose twitches then her head shoots up to engulf my hand in her mouth. I freeze for a second, my mind trying to wrap around the fact that she was trying to eat my hand. Though I don't mean it to I know that my voice carries throughout the house. "Let go of me you cannibal!" I yell as I try to free my fist. I shake my arm back and forth trying to dislodge her. "Retract your fangs already!" Finally she lets me go, nothing left of the muffin but the smears on my offended hand. I shake the slob off. "Ewww." Serena looks up at me sleepily.

"Lita? I just had the weirdest dream. There was this dancing muffin and..." she trails off. "What are you doing here?" she sniffs me. "And why do you smell like muffins?" I roll my eyes.

"Just get ready for school and you can have another one." I blink and she's standing in front of me in her uniform and shoes, her bag in hand.

"Sorry I took so long, now where are those muffins?" She'd never be late if I did this every day, I thought with mild awe. One second she was in bed the next she was dressed and ready to go asking for muffins. I shook my head and led the way downstairs. She pounced on the box of muffins and hummed with pleasure when she finally bit into the warm bread of a blueberry one.

"Come on Serena or we'll be late," I say with some amusement when she grabs a chocolate chip one and bites into that one too.

"Late for what?" she asks, her mouth full.

"School, Meat-Ball-Head," Rini says as she grabs a blue berry muffin. "Thanks for breakfast Lita," she calls as she walks out the door. Serena shoves muffins into her mouth as we walk down the sidewalk making small sounds of joy whenever she took another bite. I'm glad I made jumbo muffins, I think to myself as I watch her desecrate the muffin supply. There might not be any left by the time we meet up with the girls.

"Mina! Ami!" I yell when they come into sight. They both stop and wave when they see us. "We come baring muffins," I say and hold out the box. I notice Serena's eyes fill with fat tears, her irises drowning in the coming flood.

"I thought those were just for me," she says mournfully, crumbs flying from her mouth as she whined. Minagoes straight for a chocolate chip muffin, but Ami stares thoughtfully at blue berry then banana nutfor a moment before going for banana nut.

"Don't be such a pig, Meat-Ball-Head," Rei snaps as she walks up to us. She too picks up banana nut and bites into it delicately.

"I-" Serena starts to yell but I shove a muffin into her mouth whole trying to avoid an early morning fight. I really don't have the patience this morning. Rei grabs another muffin before she says good bye to all of us and walks the rest of her way to school, the rest of us trudge up the steps to go to our classes with the exception of Ami who walks normally.

I glide through my morning classes, not really listening to my teachers, my eye lids dragging as my nearly sleepless night catches up to me. Finally the lunch bell rings and I walk slowly to mine and Mouko's usual tree. He's already there but even that sight isn't enough to perk me up today. I set out our lunch silently as he talks on about something or other that I'm not really listening to. "Are you alright?" He asks softly into my ear. I start and jerk back. He looks at me with a small frown marring his handsome features. I shake my head to clear the fuzz out of my brain.

"I'm fine," I finally manage to say. I hand him his chop sticks. "Let's just eat." He looks at me curiously but dutifully starts to eat. Looking down at the food I feel my stomach start to churn and I drop my chop sticks. "On second thought you just eat it. I'm not very hungry." I lean my head back against the rough bark of the tree and close my eyes with a small sigh. The only sounds around are the small birds and squirrels in the trees and the other students a ways off. Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders and I wake with a small jerk, not even aware that I had fallen asleep. Mouko's face is close to mine, his face a mask of worry.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're not acting like yourself. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" I shake my head, my face hot with my blush. I can't believe that I went to sleep on him like that, I think in horror. How rude.

"I didn't get much sleep last night that's all. I'm not sick," I say trying to appease him. His frown deepens. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I made cookies, see? I thought you might like them as a snack for after school or something." I hold up the bulging green cloth and he takes it as if the contents were a fine crystal that he didn't want to shatter and places it on his things. He sitsback against the tree and picks me up effortlessly. I gasp and gab at his fore arms to anchor myself. He sets me in his lap between his legsso that my back is against his chest and takes my hair down. He kisses the side of my neck and nuzzles my ear. I can't control the giggle that bubbles out of my throat. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're tired," he says against my skin and I can feel his words rumbling in his chest. I nod. "Sleep then, Saiai. I will guard you until the bell rings." I try to sit up but he tightens one arm around my waist. His other hand sifts through my hair again.

"Oh, no. I couldn't just go to sleep on you Mouko. What would you do?" He smiled against my skin.

"I'll watch you." I don't know what to say to that and the motion of his hand is soothing. I feel myself start to go to sleep and shake my head, trying to shakeoff the drugging affect of his hand. "Sleep Saiai," he whispers in my ear. "Trust me. I'll keep you safe." I did feel safe in his arms. All thoughts of nightmares and Scout problems leave my mind as I settle against his muscled frame. I sigh and snuggle into his warmth, feeling toasty from his body heat. I nuzzle under his chin and his arm tightens around me, his hand stilling in my hair. I sigh against his skin.

"Thank you Mouko."

Written By: Lita (MoonPrincess1231)


	44. Chapter 44

Enter Kyoufuu

Following the air currents Kyoufuu floated above the city waiting for Chewy to go to sleep. He waited, drifting on the few remaining up drafts playing mind games with himself to keep himself occupied as he "sat" with his arms and legs crossed, outside her window. He gazed upward at the stars trying to find his own galaxy but only found Soyata instead. He curled his lip in a snarl eying the planet that had produced the lovesick puppy that now burdened his every step. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the object of his frustration turn off the light in her room.

He sighed and checked his watch which read10:30 PM. Usually she was at least in bed if not asleep by the time the sun went down completely but for some reason tonight she had stayed up much longer than he had anticipated and if he had known that she would take this long he would have stayed out with Serena and her sister Rini since he had walked them home again tonight. He sighed then smiled. He had been invited to have lunch with Serena tomorrow though.

After a quick glance at his watch he dropped downward to her window. It was now 11:23 and he pressed one finger against the window frame to send a jolt of air through the glass to turn the lock. It opened with a small pop and he paused to see if Chewy had woken up from the small sound. She never moved and he lifted the window soundlessly, slipped inside, and closed it behind him. As he stood in the darkened room he looked around. If I were a Soyatian communicator where and whatwould I be, he asked himself silently.

A dagger which she would keep under her pillow, he thought at first knowing that that would be far too obvious though he was sure that she did have some type of blade underneath the head cushion. His head turned slowly to the lamp that sat across the room on a low dresser. The transparent glass lampshade had doves flying around peace signs and looked as if it had come from America during the 70s. It would make any self-respecting hippie jealous he knew and walked over to it.

Now, he thought. If I were a Soyatian password what would I be? A weapon or violent term would be too obvious as it had been before but knowing Chewy's father he would vainly assume that every galaxy knew of Soyata when in actuality, for the most part, only Kyoufuu's own galaxy knew of the small if moderately powerful planet in the Milky Way. He would think that a person would assume that the password would be a violent word or some type of weapon so would make it a peaceful word or something relating to it but he, in his simplicity, would think that an intelligent enemy would know that he wouldexpect that of themand would again search for a warlike word. But he could again double back to a peace word.

Kyoufuu narrowed his eyes and suppressed a snort of disgusted irritation. This could go on forever, maybe he was over thinking the whole situation. He was almost positive that Chewy's father wasn't nearly intelligent enough to think of a password complicated enough in its simplicity-- wait. That was it. A word so complicated it was simple. Like what Earthlings called a "brain teaser". He sent his daughter to earth so it could be an Earth wordrelated to the planet's pop culture knowing that no one from another galaxy or even another planet would know what the word meant or implied. Redrum. Murder backwards. "Redrum," Kyoufuu said softly into the darkness, his voice grim realizing that if he was wrong the security device installed within the lamp would more than likely kill him.

He smiled when he saw the peace signs on the lamp glow softly in the darkness. He was in. He set a recorder next to the lamp and hit record, going through all the data on the communicator. Chewy shifted restlessly behind him and he turned around quickly knowing that she would probably attack out of sheer instinct if she awoke enough to spot him. He suppressed his energy almost painfully low and stepped closer to the bed. She turned over, her eyes opening slightly. As he had expected her hand moved towards the pillow and he quickly knelt and grabbed her wrist. Her other hand rose up to attack him but he easily caught that one two.

She shifted again trying to tug free and he knew she would wake up any second. Grimacing he knew what he had to do and he didn't like it at all. She hummed and tugged again waking up little by little. "Trying to get away from me baby?" he asked her, his deep voice mellow and as soothing as he could make it. He kissed her fingertips and brought her hands up to rest against his cheeks. He kissed each palm lightly and she murmured something, her sleep deepening.

"Kyoufuu?" she asked, her voice breathless. He panicked inwardly when her eyes opened thoughthey were glazed with sleep and confusion. His tender smile never faltered and he leaned over to kiss her lips softly, fighting his inner revulsion. She sighed against his lips and relaxed as his hand trailed down her body to her hip. His lips moved over her face in feather light kisses that had her humming in pleasure. He slipped his hand under the top of her pajamas and stroked the soft skin of her stomach, tickling her belly button. She squirmed, her breath hitching. He kissed his way to her throat then smiled against her skin when he felt the air currents shift in the air signaling the end of the recording.

"Chewy," he said quickly. "I was a fool. I should never have run from you." Gathering his resolve and trying to calm his heaving stomach Kyoufuu kissed her deeply trying to imagine that she was his sweet Serena. It did make things marginally better but only marginally. She whimpered into his mouth as his tongue swept through her mouth gently. He pulled back and looked into her sleep clouded eyes. "I love you Chewy," he said and kissed her again. "Mary me, Chewy. My heart, my soul, belongs to you." He almost gagged on the sugary sweetness of his words. There had better been something to make this whole thing worthwhile on that damned communicator. He stroked her hair lightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Sleep love. Sleep and dream of me." He dropped his voice to a husky whisper and nibbled her earlobe lightly. "Dream of everything I want to do to you." She sighed and relaxed in his arms and as soon as he was sure that she was deeply asleep he jumped up and moved silently over to the lamp and snatched up his recorder. He opened the window and closed it behind him lightly using another short air blast to lock it then free falling to the ground.

A blast of air cushioned his fall and propelled him forward out of the ally way he had landed in. He blew by people in the street,seen as barley more than a blur. Flying inches from the ground at such a high speed brought him in front of his apartment in a matter of moments. Instead of taking the time to take the elevator up he just flew up the side of building to his balcony and went through the doors there.

He set the recorder on the bathroom counter as he prepared a shower for himself and commanded it to playback mentally. It clicked lightly then started to spew forth information in Chewy's native tongue. Stepping under the spray of the shower he proceeded to try to wash his skin off. Kyoufuu sighed in relief when he finally deemed himself clean and dried himself off. He pulled on a pair of baggy sweat pants and let them hang off his hips slightly, barely tightening the drawstrings. Hours later when the recording finally finished he heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

At least she had told him the truth before. She wasn't here to find him _officially _but that didn't mean that she wasn't here to find him. She was a determined type of female and it irked him that she thought she had some kind of claim on him when he had walked away from her numerous times. He would have to do something about her.

_**Later**_

Kyoufuu walked calmly down the sidewalk knowing that he was late but dragging out his entrance. Finally he gave up his game and walked into the small ice cream parlor that Serena had given him directions to. He scanned the seats and paused when he spotted Serena. He would have smiled at the sight of her but he frowned slightly when he saw that her friends flanked her sides. He spotted the blond with the bow who had fooled him so long ago and his eyes narrowed as furry engulfed him anew. Serena turned to the door and her blue eyes caught his and a radiant smile spread across her face.

He felt the breath slam out of his lungs and his heart rate speed up considerably. He felt as if the world had tilted on its axis and he didn't know quiet when it would right itself again. She waved and the others turned to look at him. He gave his usual placid smile that gave away nothing and moved towards the table. He stood at the edge, staring into Serena's crystal blue eyes. His smile widened. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said glancing briefly around the table at the others. His eyes rested on Chewy for a second and his smile faltered. His lip curled in disgust slightly and he turned away quickly trying to fight the erg to find the nearest bathroom and bathe again.

"Oh that's fine. I was late getting here anyway," Serena said with a giggle, rubbing the back of her head as she blushed lightly. She was just too cute and he had to fight from pulling her into his arms. The girls shifted to make room for him and he sat next to a brunette across from Serena. Sadly Chewy was diagonal from him so he had to look at her face while he ate. That was almost enough to make him forgo food for the afternoon. The girls carried on a conversation and he occasionally contributed but mostly spent his time flirting lightly with Serena, fending off gaga stares from the blond with the bow that he found was named Mina, discussing Serena's rescue with a girl named Rei, cracking jokes with the brunette beside him who looked sad as she stared out the window wistfully, talking logistics with a charming girl named Ami, and avoiding all contact and conversation with Chewy. He wouldn't even look at her.

Eventually she stopped trying to get him to engage in any way with her and sat in her corner looking dejected. He was keeping up his usual behavior towards her with a little extra frost that he knew she assumed was because Serena was there. As he had planned he knew that now she thought last night just a dream and was fighting her disappointment, berating herself for thinking that he would actually romantically steal into her room at night and tell her he loved her. He couldn't help but smile.

Written by: Kyoufuu (Iketeru--dohai)

* * *

A/N: God this is so one of my favorite chapters! Isn't Iketeru amazing? XD I will be updating bi-weekly now, sorry. Thanks for reading. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Enter Chewy**

I woke up in a cool sweat. My eyes dart around the room as I try to catch my breath. The sweet glimpse of the sunlight shown through my bedroom window. I gently touch my lips & thoughts race through my mind. _What happened last night? _was all I could keep asking myself. I glance at the clock. Ten minutes before nine.

"My God! I over slept!" I scurry over to my dresser & open the top drawer. As I open it my eye's drift up to the communicator. I eye it suspiciously for a minute before continuing searching through my folded clothes. I manage to pull out a red polo shirt with an embroidered duck on the front. As I close the drawer I glance up at the lamp again. Something about it was bothering me, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I shake this thought away & open up my closet & pull out a pair of jeans with a red studded design on the front & back pockets, & a pair of white Nike's with a metallic red check on the side. I slip into the clothes I had picked out & rush out the door.

* * *

"Oh wow, sorry guys," I say as I enter the ice cream polar, "I over slept."

"Taking after Serena now are we?" Rei raised her eyebrow as I took my seat in the far corner beside Mina.

"Where is that meatball head anyways?" I noticed as I walked in that Serena's energy was not present in the room.

"Probably still in bed." Lita sighed.

The waitress, who I then learned was named Elizabeth, came & took my order. As I always did, I ordered a water. I haven't summoned the courage to try the other thinks these Earth youths drink. They look like mud.

Moments later we hear the bell jingle & turn to see who it is. & Naturally it was Serena.

"Sorry," She giggled as she slides into the booth with Mina & Me. Then her & Rei get into their routine argument about being more punctual. I fade in & out as I sip on my water. Then they begin talking about the hottest celebrity & where they were touring at the moment. Then the discussion shifts to beauty products. I throw in an occasionally thought here & there, but it's all pretty boring to me. Next thing I know the bell over the door rings & Serena is waving someone over. We all try to catch a glimpse but the booth just so happens to be in my way. Seconds later I'm staring my beloved in the face. He smiles warmly at Serena & apologies for being late. Then his eyes drift up to me & hissmile automatically turns into a frown. My heart drops & for the first time in my life I'm speechless.

I couldn't help but think of last night. I still hadn't deciphered whether it was a dream or not. For the rest of the day I did my best to get his attention & just maybe get a hint from him. But instead he ignored me as usual. I eventually decided on a dream. I remained silent for the remainder of the day. Curse my dreams for playing such a cruel joke on me. I sigh to myself & gaze out the window. I suppose I need to just give up. Lets face it. He'll never accept me. I guess now I should just focus on my mission to find the three universal princesses.

"Chewy?" I jerk to attention. I automatically knew who had called me. There was no mistaking Serena's voice. "Your being awfully quiet over there."

"maybe you should look to her as a role model, meatball head." Rei mumbled under her breath.

Serena slammed her hands down onto the table as she stood up. "What was that crow face?"

"Crow face!?" Rei stood up as well. & just like that I was forgotten again. I gaze longingly back out the window.

"Settle down Serena." I came back to attention once more. How could he use that tone with her & not me? What was it about her? I had to know. Wait... No. I already said I've given up. Take her. I don't care. She's just a measly earthling.

I take a sip of water to calm my nerves.

"No!" Serena shouts, "She can't just go around calling people meatball head!"

"I don't call people meatball head. It's just you."

"See!"

"See what?" I could only but hold back a smile the sound of Dariens velvet voice.

"Darien!" Serena practically knocked the table over trying to jump into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist & gently placed a kiss on her lips. I watched Kyoufuu in delight. I could feel his energy start to boil over. He crinkled his hand into a tight fist.

"Oh, Darien," She broke from his grasp & pointed to Kyoufuu. "This is my new friend Kyoufuu."

"Hi." He nods in his direction then turns back to Serena. "Ready to go?" She nods excitedly & locks arms with him. "See you guys later." Then he escorts her out the door.

"I think I'll be going now." I say softly. "I have some errands to run." Mina scoots out so that I can get out. I could feel Kyoufuu's cold gaze but I refused to look at him. I tell the girls bye & stroll out the door.

* * *

I stand at the bus stop, thinking not about Kyoufuu, but about Darien. Serena's lucky to have him. Heis extremely handsome & smart. Not like Kyoufuu. He's an idiot. I turn impatiently & notice a magazine stand. My eyes skim over one labeled Cosmos.

"How to make a guy Jealous" was written in big bold letters on the cover. I glance around nonchalantly & scoot over to the stand. I take one more look around before picking up the magazine. I flip to page 42& begin to skim through the words. My eyes fall over the sentence "Play hard to get". Hard to get huh? You think that could work?

"M'am?" I glance up & see the salesmen eying me. "Would you like to buy that?"

I glance around ones more & scrummage through my pocket for a dollar. "Here." I slam the bill on the desk & scurry back over to the bus stop.

Written By: Chewy (eternalsailormoon)


	46. Chapter 46

Enter Mouko

I ran my fingers through her hair gently, watching her sleep. She had the most peaceful look on her face and I couldn't help but kiss her cheek lightly. She sighed and snuggled closer to me and I smiled. "Saiai," I whispered as I started to rock subtly. Without reason the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me popped into my head and I started to hum. After a few moments, unable to help myself, I started to sing softly. I glanced up when I heard footsteps approaching. Mina, Ami, and Aisu walked up to us but didn't speak. I saw Aisu smile slightly while the girls closed their eyes and sighed. I knew they couldn't understand what I was saying and couldn't stop the smile that had started to spread across my face.

I felt Lita shift and heard her breathing lighten as she started to wake up. She hummed softly and her eyes opened. I finished my song and smiled down at her. "Did you sleep well Saiai?" I asked her softly. She nodded.

"What was that? That song. It was really... beautiful." I opened my mouth to speak but the bell rang. I grinned. I didn't think that Lita was ready to hear all about me yet anyway.

"That was beautiful Mouko," Ami said with a puzzled frown. "What language was it? It didn't sound like anything I had ever heard before." I gave her a wide smile as I helped Lita to stand and collect our things.

"My language." She blinked then laughed lightly.

"Your native tongue?" I nodded. "Where are you from again?"

"Another galaxy far far away," I said with a straight face. The girls laughed and Aisu smiled but his eyes held a warning. "Well ladies we'll all be late if we don't get to class." I turned to Lita and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek as the others started to go their separate ways. "Are you alright now? Do you want me to take you home?" She blushed prettily and shook her head 'no'.

"I'm fine. If nothing else I'll sleep through Home Ec." My lips dropped to her neck and she squirmed and giggled.

"Get some rest Saiai. It pains me to see you so worn."

After saying our goodbyes we went to our classes. The rest of the day went by in a blur and as I walked into Taka and my apartment, kicking off my shoes at the door, I dreaded having to do my homework since I had not figured out this planet's math system yet. With a grimace I sat down and pulled out what my teacher had assigned along with the cookies Lita had made for me.I smiled at the bulging green bundle then opened it and popped a sugary confection intomy mouth. I rolled my eyes and moaned in ecstasy. If I didn't have such a fast metabolism I'd get fat off ofall the wonderful food that girl made. I just couldn't stop myself from eating her food. Even when I thought I would burst if I had even one more taste of food I always seemed to find room. She just might be the death of me but at least I'd die happy.

_**Two Days Later...**_

I laid in misery on the couch in the living room and moaned after sneezing again. Barely bothering to swipe at the tip of my nose I hoisted myself from the seat to lurch into my original destination before I had stopped to rest. The kitchen. I leaned against the counter and gave a dry cough. I felt like I was dying and I couldn't help but wish that I would hurry up and bite the dust so I wouldn't feel like crap anymore. I had missed a date with Lita yesterday and that made me feel even worst. Taka, evil devil spawn that she was, had left me alone for the past two days fearing that she would catch what I had and finally one thing overrode my need for sleep. Food. If I didn't get anything to eat soon my stomach would start to gnaw on my backbone.

The door bell rang and I moaned again. I dragged myself up and trudged to the door, stopping every so often to let the world stop wobbling. I opened the door just I heard foot steps start to leave. I squinted against the bright light outside and tried to make out who was at the door. "Mouko," a voice said in surprise. Lita. I smiled widely but leaned against the door frame, too tired to do much else at the time.

"Do you always answer your door half naked?" that comment came from Chewy I was sure. I laughed slightly but it turned into a cough half way through. I was dressed in only tiger striped pajama pants that hung off my hips since I had been to lazy to find underwear after my shower the day before.

"Only when I'm dying," I said.

"You don't look too good." Rei. I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I didn't expect death to be pretty, thanks for the confirmation."

"Aren't ya gonna let us in?" I winced. Defiantly Serena. I contemplated saying 'no' to save myself the headache but my stomach roared at that moment reminding me of how hungry I was. Lita could cook.

"Excuse the mess," I said as I opened the door wide and stepped back to lean against the wall as they filed past me. "I haven't exactly been up to cleaning."

"Mess?" Chewy asked. "It looks like garbage trucks have mistaken your house for dumping grounds!" I grimaced. Though Chewy's voice wasn't as high-pitched as Serena's I was beginning to realize that it was just as annoying. I opened myself to speak but sneezed instead.

"Poor baby," Lita said. "Where's your room? You need to be in bed." I shook my head.

"Food first," I tried to say through another coughing fit.

"No buts Mr. You're going to bed now. I'll cook. You rest." She herded me to my room and stopped in shock when she saw it. It was bare with the exception of two dressers, a lamp, and a futon. "You haven't finished unpacking yet?" she asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"This is it. The only thing I do in here is sleep anyway so I don't see the need for a lot of stuff." She nodded at that logic and proceeded to tuck me into bed. I chuckled weekly. "Well don't I feel four years old again. I haven't been tucked into bed in ages." She laughed and brushed my sleep-tousled hair back from my eyes.

"I'll cook and me and the girls will clean up out there. Don't worry, you'll be feeling better in no time." She kissed my fore head and I frowned, my arm wrapping around her waist to pull her on top of me. I rolled so that we were on our sides and snuggled her closer to me. "Mouko!" she cried in surprise and I smiled against her soft hair. I could smell the crisp apple sent of her hair even with my nose stopped up and inhaled as deeply as I could. "You're sick Mouko," she murmured against my chest as she tried to push away.

"And you're softer than any teddy bear and infinitely more fun to snuggle with." She giggled and I was sure I could feel the heat of her blush. I kissed the side of her neck.

"Mouko stop. You're going to get _me_ sick, besides don't you want me to make you lunch?" I rolled her under me and gently bit the softskin above her collarbone.

"You taste better," I murmured and she giggled again her arms coming up to wrap around my shoulders. She sure knew how to make a man feel better. My hand slid down to her hip and slid under the hem of her green and yellow tank top to trail my fingers across the silky softness of her stomach.She giggled andI stiffened when I felt her teeth clamp down on my ear lobe gently. Good Joutei, if we didn't slow down I'd have her stripped in the next few seconds. She blew into my ear lightly and I couldn't stop the growl that leaked from the back of my throat.

She paused, uncertain for a moment but shivered when my tongue traced her collarbone. "Lita, weren't you gonna cook- oh." Chewy stepped back and muttered an apology before running back up the hall to the living room. I sighed. Lita had stolen my mind most effectively. I had forgotten that the girls were even in the house. I felt Lita blush and chuckled as I rolled back onto my back, taking her with me. I kissed her nose then let her sit up. Her face was still red and I reached up to wind one silky brown lock around my finger.

"I'll go make lunch." With that she jumped up from my bed and rushed out of the room. I smiled and folded my hands behind my head. I felt a million times better mentally but knew that if I tried to stand I would feel exhausted. I would just have to settle for having Lita feed me. I grinned. I'd have to get sick more often.

I felt the fine hairs on my body liftwith unease as I sensed the shifting of the climate. That woman was back. The one who had threatened my Saiai. I felt rage fill me again and felt the nails on my hands turn to claws and my eyesight got keener so I knew that my eyes had shifted too. My hearing picked up movement in the living room and I quickly got a hold of myself. Any of the girls could walk in on me at any moment and I would be hard pressed to explain, claws and cat eyes. I was in no condition to do anything about the woman anyway. The only thing I could do to protect my Saiai was keep her with me. Nodding to myself now that I had a plan I picked up my communicator and called Seika.

Written By: Mouko (Angel84508)


End file.
